Abandoned
by MidnightTigerLily
Summary: They both fell in love in American as foreign exchange students. Though Ichigo left to Japan, promising Rukia he'd call and be back. So Rukia waits. She waits for days, weeks, and months only to get a post card. 5 years later... What will become of them?
1. Silly me

_**-Story of my life-**_

_I won't come back to America.. I don't expect you to come back to Japan either. You're still a student and I assume you still have things you want to do there. I can't allow you to sacrifice yourself for me. Let's follow our own paths from now on._

_-Ichigo Kurosaki_

Back in Kyoto, Japan 4 Years later…

_Thanks so much for letting me stay at your place when you were gone! Everything is the way you left it. I can't wait until we meet up soon and tell us about your stay in America! _

_-Ukyo_

"Mimi!" Rukia whole heartedly chirps as she enters the brightly lit room, "Let's see your medical status!"

_*in a disappointed tone* the mucus has gotten worse and she's deathly skinny..._

Mimi is Rukia's main focus she's in ICU (Intensive Care Unit) for Cystic fibrosis. Rukia has been looking after her for the past few day... Though those past few days Mimi hasn't gotten any better, she has gotten worse. But, with Mimi's up beat spirit with Rukia's pulling force, Mimi can be rest assured Rukia is doing everything she can... Even if Mimi can't be cured...

Mimi giggles as she weezes,"How am I doing Kiki-chan?"

"You're doing great!" Rukia smiles, but behind that smile is the worried Rukia. She knows Mimi doesn't have much of a chance and doesn't want her to suffer by worrying.. But then again, Rukia isn't her parents, nor is Rukia her legal guardian...She's just the head nurse of Pedeactrics in the ICU division. Rukia has experienced both the success and pains of the pedeactric division. But. the worst pain Rukia has felt has nothing to do with The pediactric division.

"Kiyomi might come by today after school, you know, my little sister... She's excited to meet you!"(oh my! Did you hear about the new doctor transfering here?)

Kiyomi was 4 years old when Rukia adopted her when Kiyomi's parents abandoned her because the medical bills were getting too much... But Rukia... Rukia adopted her. No one should be abandoned in thier time of need.. No one should just up and go without saying a thing.

Though, Kiyomi is happy with Rukia. She sees Rukia as an older sister and will always care for her no matter what.

Mimi weezes as she let out short spurts of giggles, "Yay! I can't wait!" (I heard he is soo good looking and strong!)

Rukia chukles uneasily as she calms Mimi down, "Yes, yes, yes... Kiyomi might come to visit... But right now you need to eat! Okay?" (Do you know his name?")

Mimi nods, Rukia gives Mimi a wink as she calls for Hanataro to take care of Mimi while she goes and checks on the blood tests to make sure it Cystic fibrosis, not some other disease...But all Rukia has to work with is old blood samples she took from Mimi.. She can't take another blood sample from her.. Mimi is weak, fragile and underweight as it is...

* * *

_**-Look after you-**_

"What do you think of Mimi Kiyomi?"

Rukia holds onto Kiyomi's hand as she walks towards home with each other, "She was really quiet and fun to be around... But..." Kiyomi looks at Rukia, "She's not going to last is she?"

Rukia tightens her hold onto Kiyomi's hand, changing the topic, "So! How was your first day of class in a new school? Did you bully anyone?"

Kiyomu pouts, "Nuuuuu.. I was really friendly and became friends with Yuzu and Karin! They're twins!"

"Oh? Sounds like fun... Do you think they would like to come with us to the beach on my day off Tomorrow?"

Kiyomi's eyes glittered, " I can ask!"

Rukia smiles at Kiyomi's child like innocence while they continue to walk home.

* * *

_**-Sound of water-**_

_It's been a year since your first- probablt the last post care from you and I can't seem get you out of my mind. So many things were left unsaid. I didn't get an explaination why or at least a chance to express how I felt. But, instead, I recieved a post card. Post. Card. What I can't fathom is why you would send a post card. A measley post card for all the world to see. Was i not worth an actual letter? Was I that worthless? Was I just another rag doll you toss aside? Was this your master plan? Get a girl to fall in love with you, take her heart and leave with it without hearing her pained cries and sobs?_

_I remember you telling me how much you loved me and would never leave me. Silly me would wait for the mail or wait by the phone just to hear or read how much you would like to come back. I know, silly me. After what you wrote it was clear. You didn't want anything to do with me. Why else would you send me a post card instead of an actual letter? Is it because letteres are more heart felt and post cards are just there, they have no heart felt sentimentals behind it. Is that why? You wanted nothing more than to leave me behind without saying a word. To think I actually said I love you when you probably didn't even mean it._

_People tell me to go out and party, drink away the pain.. But in the end, I wake up with a massive head ache with no memories last night, feeling lousier than I did._

_I've been told I could do better than you... I'd laugh and agree... But really.. I don't want anyone but you..._

_There were times where I thought to myself, maybe it's me... Maybe he left because I wasn't a good enough girlfriend... Maybe I didn't put enough love into the relationship.. Maybe I didn't deserve him..._

_That's when I began to loathed myself. I started to blame everything on myself even if it wasn't. It's hard to get out of a runt like this when it becomes a daily emotion. Though, I think it was a few months later that I met a little girl named Kiyomi. She was so bright and full of optimism it was contagious. She manages to make me smile and laugh. Maybe she's the one I wake up for everyday.. She needs me as much as I need her.. After all, her parents abandoned her in her time of need... no one should be abandoned..._

_No one._

_So I adopted her. She's now my little sister and I don't regret anything. She's the one that cheeres me and makes me happy... No that you would care since you did move on without me..._

_The sun is about to rise, and Kiyomi is about to wake up._

_I know you would never be able to recieve this or even read this... But, it felt somewhat soothing to write out what I felt..._

_-Rukia Kuchiki_

Rukia awoke to the sound of sniffling as she turns the lights on, only to see Kiyomi holding a letter with tears running down her cheek, "Onii-chan..."

Rukia recognizes the chappy stationary as her eyes widen, "Kiyomi... Where did you get that letter?"

"I'm sorry Onii-chan...I thought it was the memory box we made together... I didn't know you had a separate box... Onii-chan..." Kiyomi's lips quivered as the tears continued to flow.

Rukia held back her tears as memories came flowing back.. Memories of him.

"Come on..." Rukia pats on the bed signalling Kiyomi to sleep next to her as she came bumbling onto the bed, sniffling, "Onii-chan.. I will never leave you..."

Rukia smiles as she pats Kiyomi on the head, "I know...Let's go to sleep and forget all about this okay?"

_No one should be abandoned..._

* * *

;.;

This was somewhat emotional...

So. reviews are greatly appreciated...

I have no idea how long this fanfic is going to be though...

It's Asatte no Houkou influenced...


	2. 381

_**-Beyond the Memories-**_

Ukyo lets out a huff as she finishes proping the umbrella up,"Okay! It's-"

"Look! Look!Look! It's Yuzu and Karin!" Kiyomi became all giddy and happy as she waved them towards her squealing, "Onii-chan!Onii-chan! That's Yuzu and Karin!"

"Eh?" Rukia looks up as her eyes widen. Ichigo was tailing behind Yuzu and Karin...with a girl next to him...

"Oi, Rukia, what's wrong?" Ukyo who heard everything about Rukia's past relationship looks at her confused, "What's with the-" (Karin! Yuzu! My Onii-chan is right there in the blue shorts!)

"It's him... That's him Ukyo..." Rukia's lips began to quiver while Ukyo grins. (Come on! Come with me, we brought food and drinks!)

"Come on Rukia! Take your top off! It's the beach and it's hot out!" Ukyo lifts Rukia's top off exposing her bikini causing Rukia to slightly blush. (Ichi-nii, we're going with Kiyomi!)

"Ukyo! What are you-"

"Don't worry... Just go along..." Ukyo nudges Rukia infront of her as she stunbles forward towards Kiyomi.

_What did I get myself into?_

* * *

**__****_-Stop and stare-_**

_"Huh?" Rukia looks around the cold night in central square, where everyone is laughing, giggling and have a great time while Rukia looks at them confused, "What's going on?_

_"We're going ice skating... You know... I saw you watching people ice skate earlier this week so I thought you wanted to go ice skating..."_

_"Huh?" Rukia smiles, "Dummy..."_

_"Wha?"_

_"Nothing..."_

_"Well, it gets really nice out here later on tonight..."_

"So you're Ichigo Kurosaki and you're Orihime Inoue... Hmm... you two look mighty DECENT with one another..." Ukyo nudges Rukia whispering, "You can do soo much better... It just seems like he likes girls with anime like breasts..."

Rukia facepalms, "Ukyo, Ukyo... Why are you even-"

"Yeah, I.. I'm Ichigo and she's Orihime..."

Orihime waves hi to Ukyo, sporting a smile. Ukyo was sick to her stomch.

"So... How long have you two been together?"

"A year and a half! Right Ichigo?"

Orihime nestles her head right onto Ichigo's shoulder while Rukia clenches her fists. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey Kiyomi! Wait for me!"

Rukia strips down to her bikini as she races towards the beach shore, joining Kiyomi, Yuzu and Karin. Ukyo pouts as she tails Rukia, "Not cool Rukia!"

Ichigo lets out a huff when Orihime asks Ichigo why Rukia is being so cold to him. That was when he told Orihime about the post card.

"It's because of that-" (Onii-chan! Not fair! You're older than us!)

Orihime smiles, she doesn't care about Ichigo's past... It's all about the present and future because that's where she thinks she's going to be part of...

"Come on Ichigo! Let's go join them!" (No, it completely fair! It's three against 2!)

Orihime pulls a reluctant Ichigo towards the shore while Ukyo nudges Rukia, "Look who decided to join... I bet her breasts act like a floatation device..."

_Rukia bursts out laughing, "Ukyo!"_

Everyone looks at Rukia while Ukyo whispers, "Maybe if you whispered like me it wouldn't be as awkward..."

* * *

_**-Somebody that I use to know-**_

_"That was quiet fun...Coming from you that was a good idea..."_

_Ichigo scoffs as he smiles, "Tsk, you just can't come out and compliment me can you?...By the way, there's something I want to ask you..."_

_"Eh?" Rukia tilts her head ever so slightly, "What is it?"_

_"I just want to know how much you like me..."_

_Rukia stops as she looks at Ichigo and flicks his forehead, "Baka, does it matter how much I like you?"_

_"Of course it does! Why else would I-"_

_Rukia siliences Ichigo with a kiss, "Does that answer your question?"_

_**The moon looks so nice out...** _

"Kiyomi did you have fun at the beach?"

Kiyomi smiles as she happily chirped, "MmmmHMMmmm! Karin and Yuzu are a lot of fun to be around! I even got some sea shells for Mimi like I promised!"

"Do yo want me to give it to her or do you want to come over after school?"

"I'll come after school..."

* * *

**_-And never was-_**

_It's the crack of dawn as Rukia nestles her head onto Ichigo's chest. It was love. Love that Rukia poured into the relationship..._

_"Rukia," Ichigo nuzzles his face onto Rukia neck as he pulls her closer to him, "Don't leave me..."_

_Rukia smiles as hugs Ichigo back, "I won't..."_

_They remained in each other's warm embrace for as long as they could... For as long as Rukia could pour her love in before it runs out..._

"Mimi! Guess whose coming today?" (Did you see the new handsome doctor?)

_She's not looking at better... Still.. there is hope for here.. I can't just abandon her... (Is it Kiyomi? She promised me she was going to get me some seashells!"_

"Yup! Kiyomi is coming by later on! So don't you worry okay?" (I so did! He soooo handsome! But I heard he has a girlfriend...)

Rukia winks at Mimi who weezed and giggled. Rukia hated to see Mimi in pain.. Though she doesn't want to give up and abandon her... She wouldn't want anyone to feel abandon or left behind... Even if she is the one being left behind...

"When is she coming over?" (Really? That's a bummer...)

"After school... around the same time as the last time she was here... What do you think of her?" (Yeah, I heard she was really pretty with big breasts too!)

"I think Kiyomi is very nice to come and play with me because my parents and siblings don't always come to visit..." (that's probably why he's with her then!)

"Don't think like that!" Rukia smiles with an upbeat attitude, "They are probably busy! Besides, you have me and Kiyomi! So no sad faces okay?"

Mimi's eyes glissened with happiness as she nodded, "Yup! I have you and Kiyomi!"

* * *

_**-How To Save A Life-**_

**CODE WHITE!**

**CODE WHITE!**

**CODE WHITE! **

Rukia's eyes widen.

_No... No... It can't be... Not room 38-_

"Nurse Rukia you are needed in 381!

_Not 381..._

* * *

I've been listening to The Fray and Snow patrol when writing this...Well, that's all I've been listening to...

Code Whte means -paediatric emergency

_reviews and likes are greatly appreciated..._


	3. Mimi

_**-How To Save A Life-**_

_Time seems so long when you're waiting... just waiting... Waiting for that person to come.. To come and keep thier promise..._

**CODE WHITE!**

**CODE WHITE!**

**CODE WHITE! **

Rukia's eyes widen.

_No... No... It can't be... Not room 38-_

"Nurse Rukia you are needed in 381!

_Not 381..._

Rukia ran. She ran with tears flowing down her cheeks. She couldn't let Mimi go like this. No. She couldn't. Mimi is still young, she has yet to enjoy the bliss of life. Though... When Rukia arrived...The sheet were pulled over Mini's head while the doctors walked out unphased.

"Eh,_ she had no hope of living anyways..."_

Rukia clenches her fists. The audacity and arrogance of the doctors! To make such a remark about Mimi. Mimi is more than just a test subject. Mimi is a person. A person Rukia that should never be abandoned.

"Do you know her name?"

The doctors stopped and turned around, "Excuse me?"

"Do-" (Don't...)

Ayame holds Rukia back, whispering, "If you say another thing they'll report you to the chief..."

Rukia held her tongue as she turned her head to the side while the doctors chuckles, "That's right! You're a nurse! You don't save lives! Nurses-"

Rukia snapped. How dare the doctors demean nurses... How dare they take lives of little ones so casually. How dare they mock the death of Mimi...

"You doctors think you're all high and mighty with your highend degree in medicine that makes you think you should be revered as a god! But guess what? You're not! Without us nurses you doctors would be running in circles with lawsuits after lawsuits! Then who will be laughing?"

Everyones jaw dropped. Never has Rukia snapped like this.. Never has Rukia been this enraged... Never has she been so emotionally attached...

Rukia shakes her head as she clears her throat, "Do you know her name?"

* * *

**_-Over my head-_**

_"Did you hear about the head nurse in the Peadiactric ICU division snapping at the doctors?"_

_"Yeah, I heard. She got real emotional with her patient.."_

_"Yeah, everyone knows you can't get too emotionally invested..."_

"Nurse Kuchiki... You acted most unfavorably..."

Rukia kept quiet as she sat accross from Yamamoto whose the chief of the hospital. The one that makes sure everyone is in line...

"You know everyone working under this roof mustn't get too attached to patients... It's against-"

"But they are also humans! They can feel the pain and the scorching ignorance of the doctors!"

"NURSE RUKIA KUCHIKI! DO NOT-"

"The way the doctors look down at the patients, thinking they are all high and mighty when they aren't! If they want thier ego boosted, get it somewhere else. The peadiactric ICU division doesn't need garbage like that. The little ones are suffering as it is..."

"That does not mean you get to act as such! You know welll the hospital policies, after all, you are the one of the top nurses we have in the peadiactric ICU divisions... But, this actiion will not go unpunished..."

* * *

_**-Lifeboats-** _

_Becareful Kiyomi... Rukia has been through a lot today... okay?_

Kiyomi slowly opens the door as she peers inside the cold darkness as she quietly chirpped, "Onii-chan?"

Rukia sniffles, "Kiyomi... Mimi... She-"

Kiyomi broke down in tears as she ran towards Rukia, "Ayame-san told me..." Kiyomi collapses into Rukia's arms as she mumbles, "I didn't even get to say goodbye..."

Rukia tightened her hold onto Kiyomi, "Kiyomi.. Eveything will be fine...for as long as as we are together everything will be fine okay?"

"How do you know that Onii-chan? How can you tell everything will be fine?"

"It's because we won't leave each other right? We'll stick together like family..."

* * *

**_-Look after you-_**

_"Did you hear about the head nurse in the Peadiactric ICU division snapping at the doctors?"_

_"Yeah, I heard. She got real emotional with her patient.."_

_"Yeah, everyone knows you can't get too emotionally invested..."_

"Eh?" Ichigo couldn't help but over hear, "What about the head nurse of the Peadiactric ICU division?"

"You didn't hear?"

"No actually, I had just transfered here today..."

"Oh, well, I'm Renji, and that doctor over there, he's Shuuhei."

Shuuhei waves hi as Ichigo gives him a nod.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki...What about the Head nurse of the Peadiactric ICU division?"

"She's the cutest nurse of the Peadiactric ICU division that everyone gets along with.. But I guess some Doctors said something that ticked her off..."

"What's her name?"

"It's Rukia Kuchiki."

Ichigo's eyes widen. Rukia working under the same hospital as him? How can that be?

"Is she short, violet eyes, and raven black hair?"

"Eh?" Renji looks at Ichigo suspeciously, "You know her?"

"Well... "

Ichigo chuckles uneasily as he explains his situation leaving Renji stunned.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not you... Though if you need any help just feel free to text it."

"Alright, thanks Renji."

_Maybe I should go and talk to her..._

* * *

Mimi...

:(

It's begining to pick up now...

So if you haven't noticed the bold tittles are the song tittles from The Fray...

_Reviews and likes are greatly appreciated._


	4. Osaka

**_-Heavanly Keys-_**

_Nurse Kuchiki...Nurses are there to attain, maintain, or recover optimal health and quality of life for patients..Nothing more...You are suspend for 5 days without pay... __Please take this time to gather yourself before there is another outburst of emotions..._

"Nee-chan... Wake up... You're going to be late for work..." Kiyomi nudges Rukia up, "Come on nee-chan... you have to go-"

Rukia hugs onto Kiyomi, "Let's just stay home for awhile Kiyomi..."

"But I have school... Who will-"

"Your friends can bring your homework over... Let's just stay- go on a short vacation..."

Kiyomi's eyes widen, "Are you joking nee-chan? I have school..."

"No I'm not...I'll talk to your teacher...Let' go to Osaka... We should to spend some time together..."

* * *

-**_Clamitity-_**

_"Nurse Ayame! Nurse Ayame! Nurse Ayame!"_

_"Room 326 needs more IV!"_

_"Where's the medical folder for-"_

_"Where did that blood sample go?"_

The ICU division is in somewhat of a mess without Rukia who has a special touch with everything she deals with.. From her sweet voice to her direct organization. She's able to keep her composure and sport a smile after going though 3 deaths in the ICU... including Mimi's...

Ayame grabs fists full of her hair mumbling, "Nurse Kuchiki we need you back..."

* * *

**_-Late Autum-_**

Rukia and Kiyomi have been spending thier time in Osaka laughing and giggling as they both walk around the bright streets of Osaka to the exotic Osaka Aquarium, Kaiyukan... Rukia can finally kick back and let loose.

"Nee-chan! Nee-chan! Look! Look!" Kiyomi drags Rukia to the candy store giggling, "Sakuma Drops! Remember?"(Check the older sister out...)

"Eh?" Rukia takes the tin of candy, examining it, "Sakuma drops?" (She's cute... ask her out...)

"The sad movie we watched together... the little girl with the sakuma drops..." (What do you think she'll say?)

"OH! Heheh, do you want it?" (I don't know! Just ask her!)

"Yup! Can we get it Nee-chan?"(I don't know man.. she's with her little sister...)

"Of course we can! come on, let's go and pay for it..." (What's the worse that can happen?)

Rukia holds onto Kiyomi's hand as she goes and pays for it. Though while she was in the process of getting her wallet someone else paid for her.

"Eh?" Rukia looks up as her violet eyes met his dark mysterious eyes, "Thanks.."

He smiled at her, "No problem, I'm Kaien by the way..."

Kiyomi is giggling in the background as she butt bumps Rukia, "Nee-chan has a new boyfriend now..."

Rukia blushes hard as she playfully pushes Kiyomi's head, "Don't be silly, I just met him..."

"But I was wondering if you would like to go out to night..." Kaien quickly added, surpring Rukia.

"Huh?" (*nudges Rukia* Nee-chan! He wants to be your boyfriend!)

Kaien slightly blushes from the awkward situation while Rukia chuckles at Kiyomi, "How do you know that?"

"Look at him! I heard him and his friend talking to each other on how cute you were nee-chan..."

Kaien face palms while his friend walks away laughing. Rukia on the other hand, just smiles. This could be a sign of her moving on...

"So are you going-"

Rukia places her index finger on her lips signaling Kiyomi to quiet down as she faces Kaien, "What kind of plans do you-eh?"

Rukia looks at her cellphone... It was a text from Ayame...

_Nurse Rukia please come back soon! We really need you!_

Rukia chuckles uneasily as she looks at Kaien, "You seem like a really good-"

"I knew it! I should have never-"

"No, no, no... it's nothing like that... I really did mean you seem like a really good guy... It's just...I'm a nurse and my division needs me..."

Kiyomi lets out a huff while Kaien sports a weak smile, "Can I get your number..."

"Oh! Right! I'm Rukia and my number is..."

* * *

**_-Pschological-_**

Rukia takes in a deep breath before entering the ICU... The very place where she feels she has abandoned so many children...

_Okay Rukia... You can do this... I'm needed here..._

Just as Rukia opens the door and steps in, Ayame squeals with relief and joy, "NURSE KUCHIKI! I'M SOO HAPPY YOUR BACK!"

Rukia chuckles as she peers inside the ICU.. Though when she does it's a mess. Nurses are confused, files are all disorganized and there is a new face that seems like she don't care. Rukia becomes annoyed.

"Ayame, who is she?"

Rukia points at a pink haired nurse whose leaning against the wall, listening to music while she chews her gum...

"She's Riruka... Her patient is sleeping so she just stands there doing noth-wha?Nurse Ruki-"

Rukia signals Ayame to be quiet as she walks towards Riruka smiling, "Are you Riruka?"

Riruka looks at Rukia from head to toe and scoffs, "Yeah, what's it to ya?"

Ayame turns pale while Rukia shakes her head chuckling, "Aren't you worried about what the head nurse might think of you?"

"Pft! She's on leave for flipping out on the doctors... She's not coming back for awhile..."

"Oh?" Rukia folds her arms as she steps back a little, "What makes you think that?"

"Look, allI know is that she went crazy. The head nurse is insane... That's why she was suspended without pay... I think she's takingh therapy class..."

"Really? Sounds like she's someone you shouldn't be talking about huh?"

"Wha? What do you mean?"

Rukia smiles as she whispers, "I'm the insane nurse you spoke about...Now, why don't you go tend to your patient.. The next time I see you standing around doing nothing, I'll make sure you'll be doing at home... Okay?"

* * *

Because I was busy...

So this is how I figure it should be played out...

reviews and likes are greatly aprreciated.

=)


	5. Pronto

**_-Bashful-_**

"RUKIAAAA!" Ukyo squeals in delight after what Rukia told her about Kaien, "That's sooo kuwaaiiiii! Did he call or text you back yet?"

"He called last night and we spoke for a few hours..." Rukia started to blush while Ukyo nudges her, "When can I expect to see babies?"

"NEE-CHAN IS GOING TO HAVE BABIES?" Kiyomi bursts into Rukia's room giggling, "Does that mean I'm going to be an aunt soon?"

"No, no, and no. Why are you guys so worked up with this?"

Kiyomi and Ukyo look at each other then Rukia, "It's because you haven't gotten any for years. I mean come one... I bet you have urges and the fact that you don't-"

Rukia covers Ukyo's mouth as she chuckles uneasily, "Kiyomi, you shouldn't listen to what-"

Kiyomi innoncently tilts her head, "Do you mean masturbate?"

Rukia frowns, "Kiyomi! Where did you learn that-"

"I know a lot of things nee-chan... It's all from the phamplets at the hospital..."

"Well," Ukyo removes Rukia's hand off of her mouth, "as I was saying, you don't masturbate and I bet your-"

Rukia's cellphone vibrated as a smile appeared on her face, it was Kaien.

_Hey Rukia, it was fun talking to you last night.. I hope this means we'll meet again sometime soon..._

"Hey Kiyomi..." Ukyo whispers into Kiyomi's ear as a a grin appears on Kiyomi's face while Rukia happily texts Kaien back.

_**It was fun for me too. Maybe we can go**_

Ukyo grabs Rukia's cellphone while Kiyomi attempts to hold Rukia back only to be tickled by Rukia.

Ukyo reads what Rukia was going to text and scoffs, "It was fun for me too. Maybe we can go- Let's change that..."

**_I want YOU in ME pronto!_**

"Oi , Rukia, check out what I'm going to send..."

Rukia looks up and frowns, "No! Do not-"

"Send!" Ukyo presses the button while Rukia sighs, "Now I have to kill you..." Rukia walks towards the kitchen while Ukyo chuckles uneasily, "Hey, hey, hey... It was all out of good fun..."

"I think you should go and run Ukyo-chan..."

* * *

**_-Good Morning-_**

"Nurse Kuchiki!" Ayame spurted, out of breath, "There is someone that wants to meet with you for lunch?"

"Eh? Who is this person?"

"He's the newest transfer doctor... I forgot his name... But I know it's a girl name..."

Rukia scoffs. A doctor? What would a doctor want to do with Rukia? She hates them for thier ignorance and ego boosting...

"Tell him I'm going to be busy..."

"But he said it was important to talk to you..."

* * *

**_-Just Forget-_**

_Pfft, typical of doctors... always late for a meeting... I bet he was reminded by a nurse ab-_

"Rukia?"

Rukia froze up. Memories came rushing back... Memories she wishes she could forget, because memories can be so inviting...

Ichigo took a seat infront of her as Rukia looked down at her cup of tea, sitting still, not knowing what to do.

"Rukia... I heard what happened... and I know you want an explaination why I-"

Rukia perked up, "Oh look at the time! I need to go and-"

Ichigo grabs firmly grabs Rukia by the wrist, "Just hear me out.. You don't have to hear from me again if you want it to be like that..."

"..."

Ichigo lets out a huff while Rukia recoils back to her seat and runs her finger along the edge of her cup, one of the little things Ichigo loved about her.

"Yuzu and Karin... They aren't my real sisters...They're my relative's daughters... Thier parents died when they were young and I was left in charge of them... We're not blood realtives but they didn't know that... I was planing to come back to America.. But, I couldn't just leave them alone, they cried alone through out the whole funeral so I went to them. They are my little sisters now..."

Rukia was still, she wanted to scream at him but didn't. She was tired of screaming and crying so she simply mumbled,"Why didn't you bother to call or mail me telling me this? Why send a post card? Was I someone you didn't want to deal with? Was I someone you used to get what you wanted? Someone you could just-"

"You're strong.. I thought that you could handle this and move on..."

Rukia scoffs, "Move on? How can someone move on when they didn't get closure? When they feel like they've been cheated on? When they gave away the only thing they could never get back?"

"I'm sorry Rukia...I really am...I understand if you don't want to hear from me again..."

Rukia recoils herself as she leans back against her chair.

_Baka..._

**_"Rukia," Ichigo nuzzles his face onto Rukia neck as he pulls her closer to him, "Don't leave me..."_**

**_Rukia smiles as hugs Ichigo back, "I won't..."_**

* * *

**_-Song of the seasons-_**

"Hello Midori!" Rukia pops right into room 311 smiling, as she walks towards the bed side and grabs the clip board, "Let's see... You are dia-"

"I'm diagnosed with Acute lymphoblastic leukemia..."

"Oh? How do you know that? Did you read the clip board?"

"No... Mom and dad transfer me to this hospital because they didn't like the way the nurses were treating me..."

"Well, we have the best trained nurses here! So no need to worry about anything okay?"

"What about the one with the pink hair? I heard she was good for nothing lazy... She isn't going to be my nurse is she? If she is can I switch her out with you? You seem really nice and pretty..."

"Nope! She's not going to be your nurse because lucky you I'm going to be looking after you for your last few weeks here..."

* * *

Okay...

So I've been abusing some of my other fanfics and I want to create another one based off of Rosey business...

XDD

So reviews and likes are greatly appreciated...


	6. Angels

**_-She will be loved-_**

"Nee-chan can we stay up past midnight when Ukyo-chan comes?"

Kiyome flutters her eyes around Rukia who gently taps her nose, "Did Karin and Yuzu ask for permisson to sleep over?"

Kioymi giggles as she nodded, "Yup!"

Rukia looks at Kiyomi funny, "Are you sure? How come I didn't see you working on it?"

Kiyomi chuckles uneasily, darting her eyes away from Rukia's, "Well... I was doing my homework during lunch... Yeah, lunch...So can we stay up past midnight? It's saturday tomorrow and your going to be home late too..."

"How do you know I'm going to be home late?"

"Nee-chan... Really?" Kiyomi tilts her head, "It's from all the conversartions I hear all around me in the hospital.."

Rukia face palms, "Kiyomi.. What did I say about listening to-"

"But nee-chan, I tried to ignore them.. But they were being too loud and it's rude to tell elders to be quite..."

Kiyomi batted her eye lashes, melting Rukia's heart as she playfully pushes Kiyomi's head, "That still doesn't mean you get to talk like that..."

"Okay, okay... I'll try...But can we stay up late past midnight?"

"Hm... if you promise to do your home-"

The door bell rings...

Ukyo darts out of the room squealing,"I'll get it! It must be UKYO-CHAN!"

Kiyomi runs down the stairs giggling, "Hold on Ukyo-chan! You won't believe what Nee-chan is up to!" Kiyomi opens the door, "Ukyoooo-chaaaaa-eh?"

Kiyomi looks at a black haired guy confused, "Who ar-" Kiyomi's eyes widen as a smile crept onto her face, "NEE-CHAN! YOUR BOOOYYYFRIIIEEENNNDDDDD IS HEREEEE!" Kiymoi giggles as she darts her attention to Kain, "Soooo... You're going out with nee-chan huh?"

Kaien chuckles uneasily as he stands there holding a boquet of roses, "Yeah, I'm going out with your nee-chan...I'm Kaien... what's your-"

"I'm Kiyomi!" Kiyomi happily quipped as she dragged Kaien into the house, "You can wait for nee-chan down here..."

Kiyomi ran up stairs squealing "Nee-chan!nee-chan! He's here! He's here! Hurry up!"

Rukia facepalms, blushing as she mumbles, "We have to wait for Ukyo..."

* * *

**_-Moon Garden-_**

**_"Rukia, remember to tell him, Don't be a fool, wrap your tool!, or one of my personal favorites, Cover your stump before you hump."_**

**_Rukia laughs as she playfuly pushes Ukyo's head, "I know what I'm doing... I'm old enough to take care of myself and Kiyomi."_**

**_"Bye Nee-chan! Have fun! Don't forget to tell him, Dont be silly, wrap your willy!"_**

"Okay! What would you girls like to do tonight!" Ukyo towers above the girls as Yuzu and Kiyomi nudged each other giggling, "Karin likes a boy name Toshiro Hitsu-"

"Shut up!" Karin blushes hard as she pushes Yuzu and Kiyomi as they both giggled, "Look! Look! Karin is blushing!"

"Oh?" Ukyo looks at Karin, "You have a crush on a boy?"

"No I don't! Yuzu and Kiyomi are making it up! We're just friends!"

Ukyo sees Karin blushing and laughs, "Aww.. You do like him! Why don't you tell him? He might just might tell you back how much he likes you..."

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T-"

"_Karin and Toshi sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carridge!"_

"Stop it! He's just a friend! I don't like him like that!"

"Why are you blushing then?"

Ukyo, Kiyomi and Yuzu look at Karin for an answer who blushed hard as she mumbled, "Okay... maybe...JUST MAYBE... I might have a crush on Toshir-"

Kiyomi, Yuzu and Ukyo all squealed, "_Karin and Toshi sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carridge!"_

Karin face palms, "Not you too Ukyo-chan..."

"Okay, okay..." Ukyo smiled out of breath, "It's time for you little ladies to go to slee-"

"Nuuuu.. Nee-chan said we can stay up late!"

"Eh?" Ukyo looks at the clock frowning, "It's 1:49! Yoiu guys should be in bed by-shhh!"

Everyone stops what they are doing as Ukyo listens... Ukyo heres the car door slam...

"Everyone!" Ukyo frantically whispered, "Pretend you guys are asleep if you guys don't want to be lectured!"

Yuzu, Karin, and Kiyomi all quietly giggled as they bumbled to thier sleeping bags in the living room-just as the door knob turns everyone is in place. Ukyo sitting on teh couch "watching" t.v. while Kiyomi, Yuzu and Karin "sleep"

"Ukyo?" Rukia whispers as she slowly enters the house smiling," Are they all asleep?"

Ukyo looks at the three sleeping bags then Rukia, "Look at the three little angels... Aren't they cute?"

Rukia shakes her laughs chuckling after she heard muffled giggles coming from the sleeping bag, "I don't know Ukyo... Kiyomi tends to pee in bed when she sleeps...I hope she-"

Kiyomi bursts from her sleeping bag lauging, "Nuuuuu I don't! I don't pee in-opps...hehehehe..." Kiyomi chuckles uneasily while Rukia shakes her head, "When did I say you could stay up past midnight?"

"Well... Well... Nee-chan... Have I told you how pretty you look to-"

"Kiyomi..." Rukia chuckles, "don't change-"

"I don't think you have Kiyomi...Rukia does look prettier than usual tonight... Was it from your date?"

Rukia blushes hard as Kiyomi, Ukyo, Karin and Yuzu all squealed and laughed as they pressured Rukia into telling them what happened.

"We had talked and had dinner.. nothing special..."

"EH?" Ukyo looks at Rukia square in the eyes, "You're holding back somrthing! I can so-"

Rukia covers Ukyo's mouth as she whispers to her, "I'll tell you what happened tomorrow..."

* * *

finally an update huh?

So the next chapter is much like a recap of teh date and more on the whole Ichiruki goodness...

xDD

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!


	7. Chappy

**__****_-Happiness-_**

___"What movie would you like to watch?"_

___Rukia steps back a little as her eyes glissened, "Chappy's Wild Adventure..."_

___Kaien laughs, "Chappy's Wild Adventure?"_

___"Yup! Chappy's Wild Adenture! Can we go and watch it?"_

___Kaien looks at Rukia's hopeful eyes sparkle andlets out a chuckle, "Sure, we'll watch-"_

Ukyo bursts out in laughter, "I can't believe he took you to a Chappy movie! You've seen that movie how many times?"

Rukia pouts, "Chappy is too Kuwaiiiii! How can you resist Chappy?"

"Chappy is cute, but you put fandom a a whole new level..."

"But Chappy is a bunny! Bunnies are super Kuwaiiiii!"

"Okay, okay..Go on..."

_The movie ends as little boys and girls bumble and giggle thier way out the movie theather while Rukia loops her arm with Kaien's squealing with happiness,"When Chappy jumped out of the bushes with carrots in his cheeks, he was sooo cute!"_

_Kaien chuckles, "Chappy may be cute, but he's not as cute as you-"_

"Wait, wait, wait..." Ukyo smiles as she holds her laughter, "Chappy may be cute, but he's not as cute as you"?" Ukyo stomps her feet on Rukia's bed as she bursts out laughing and squeals, "He's sooo cheesy! I can't believe he said that!"

Rukia pouts, "He was being nice..."

"Okay, okay..." Ukyo takes in a deep breath and exhales, "I'm sorry... Now go on..."

_"Well, home sweet home..." __Kaien drives up to Rukia's house smiling, "I really do hope you enjoyed your time as much as I did..."_

_Rukia blushes hard as she chirps, "Yup! Thanks for the movie and dinner!"_

_Kaien smiles as he leans in for a peck on the lips only to have Rukia place her finger on his lips, "Sorry, I don't kiss on first da-"_

"Hold on-hold on-hold on...Rukia..." Ukyo holds onto Rukia's shoulder as she shakes her, "You are such a prude!"

Rukia breaks free from Ukyo's hold , laughing, "I'm so not a prude! I just don't think I should fully invest all my feelings into someone-"

"Rukia," Ukyo gives Rukia a look, "The guy took you out to see Chappy's Wild Adventure. Chappy's. Wild. Adventure. The guy is worth it if he can sit through that movie... He wants you Rukia."

* * *

**_-Twist And Shout-_**

"Good Morning Midori! Let's check on your-"

"Did you get laid?"

Rukia stepd back a little stunned, "What did you-"

"Did you get laid?" Midori repeated herself casually, "I'm asking because you seem happier than last time..."

Rukia looks at Midori amused as she olds her arms, "You're 15 years old and you already know about this stuff?"

Midori gives Rukia a look, "It's not as if I lived under a-"

"Nurse Kuchiki!" Ayame called.

Rukia signaled Midori she'll be back as she heads towards the nurse's station. "Yes Ayame?"

"There's a package up front for you..."

Rukia slightly tilts her head, "A package?"

* * *

**_-Love Letter-_**

"Oi, Hisagi, can you cover my rounds for me? I have a lunch date with my girl..."

Shuuhei flicks his wrists, "You owe me one Kurosaki!"

Ichigo chuckles as he leaves, "Thanks!"

Ichigo races down the stairs and sees a a vase containing 12 red roses on the receptionist's table.

"Eh? Who is this-"

"Ichigo!" Orihime squeal as she runs into the hospital, "They're so beautiful!" Orihime attempts to take the vase only to fail as Momo, the receptionists stops her, "I'm sorry, but this is for someone else..."

A frown appears on Orihime's face, "Really? Who does it-"

"Nurse Kuchiki!" Momo waved her over.

Rukia hesitantly walks up to Momo confused and ignores Orihime as she acknowledges Ichigo, "Doctor Kurosaki."

Momo feels the awkward silence and decides to break it, "Nurse Kuchiki, this vase of flowers was sent to you ealier today..." Momo points at the vase containg the rose as Rukia looks at it confused. "Eh?" Rukia tilts her head slighty like she always does, but this time... This time, a chord was struck in Ichigo's heart. It's one of the many small little gestures Rukia has that Ichigo loves about her...

Rukia picks up the vase and reads the heart shaped tag, _I hope these flowers don't make your fellow nurses jealous... I'll call you tonight. oxox - Kaien._

Rukia blushes hard as she squeals Kaien's name with happiness while Ichigo looks at Rukia confused, "Are you okay Rukia?"

_Who is this Kaien guy? Is he going out with Rukia? How come I've never heard about him?_

Rukia shakes her head smiling, "Yes I am Doctor Kurosaki...umm.. Excuse me, I have to go back to my post and you can carry on with what ever you were doing before..." Rukia awkwardly slinks away smiling.

_"That boy wants you badly..."_

* * *

Sorry about the whole delay...

xDD

I was too into Smooth as water...

Oh noes... Ichigo being possesive of Rukia?

xD

WEll, reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!


	8. Silly!

**_-Read my mind-_**

"Sooo..." Shuuhei leans against the wall grinning, "How long have you been a nurse?"

Shuuhei was flirting hard with Riruka, so hard that Ayame was sick of Shuuhei trying to hook-up with the nurses.

"Riruka!" Ayame called, "You should really go and check on your-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... I heard ya!" Riruka sports a flirtacious smile as she walks past Shuuhei, whispering, "Maybe you can show me around later... You know.. .I'm more than-"

"Oh? I'll be happy to show you around Riruka! But, of course, when you are on break..." Rukia sports a chummy smile as she walks towards Shuuhei and Riruka. All the nurses are quiet, waiting for Rukia to set things "straight."

"Doctor Hisagi!" Rukia faces Shuuhei smiling as she slightly bends her knees and slaps her thighs lightly, baby talking,"You don't belong here silly! Please don't come here for kicks and giggles because..." Rukia waves her index finger infront of Shuuhei, "It's a big no-no.. okay?"

All the nurses bursts put in giggles as Shuuhei blushes hard and walks past Rukia slightly turned on by Rukia's mocking sense of humor.

Rukia smiles as her eyes darted at Riruka, "Riruka... What's your room number and patient's name?"

"Oh... ummm... My patient is in room 381... And her name is..." Riruka lets out a huff as she guesses, "Mimi?"

Rukia grew pale. Her eyes hazed over. Rukia clenches her fists as she fights against her tears attempting to fall down her cheeks. Rukia felt weak and vulnerable.

"Momo... Go help Riruka.. Make sure she gets everything right..." Rukia walks towards Ayame as she whispers, "Keep an eye out for me... I'll be back okay?"

Ayame looks at Rukia in the eyes and saw the vulnerable and fragile side of Rukia.. The side of Rukia Ayame hasn't seen before. Yes, she has seen Rukia cry before... But the look in her eyes at the time was anger, and grief... Never has Ayame seen Rukia as fragile and vulnerable... Ayame has always seen Rukia as the strong nurse..

Ayame nods as she whispers, "Please... take your time..."

Rukia smiles at Ayame as she thanks her and leaves the ICU...

Leaning against the wall as she slowly slides down to the ground quietly sobbing.

___Why does it hurt so much?_  
_Why can't I just move on?_  
_I need someone to-_

"Rukia?" Ichigo walks towards Rukia, "Are you okay?"

Rukia couldn't hear Ichigo, after all, she was too busy with her quiet sobs, and thoughts of those who she could have helped save or at least postpone thier "due" date till later...

Rukia was circling the spiral of dispair... She couldn't move. She's not as strong as she wants to be.

Ichigo sits next to Rukia as she slowly pulls Rukia towards him, whispering, "It's okay...Here... cry on my shoulder..."

Rukia slowly moves her head towards Ichigo's shoulder as she continued to quietly sob as she mumbles, "I can't even cope over a death from years ago... I'm so weak..."

Ichigo hugs onto Rukia tighter, "No... You aren't weak.. You're the strongest girl I know..."

Rukia nestles her head onto Ichigo's shoulder as she lets out a weak chuckle, "This is just too familiar..."

Ichigo smiles as he nestles his face on Rukia on her head, "Yeah... It is..."

"Ichigo...Can we stay like this for awhile?" Rukia softly quipped

A soft smile appears on Ichigo's face as he pulled Rukia closer to him, "Sure Rukia..."

Rukia gently rubs her face onto Ichigo's neck, mumbling,"Do you remember the time when watched our first horror movie?"

Ichigo chuckles, "Yeah... I remember... We were both clinging onto each other like this..."

"I miss that..." Rukia quietly mumbled.

Ichigo eyes grew dim with regret as he mumbles back, "Yeah, me too..."

* * *

**_-Realize-_**

"What's wrong with-"

"You guessed the name Mimi right?" Momo quietly asked.

"Yeah. So? What's so-"

Momo clenches her fists, she was flustered with emotions. Momo was irrtated with Riruka whose oblivious. Riruka who doesn't care much for anything..

"There was a girl that was in 381... She was diagnosed with Cystic fibrosis... There isn't a cure for that... But Nurse Kuchiki... Nurse Kuchiki was always there for her with a smile and upbeat attitude that was contagious. She would always see Mimi first and made sure she was always comfortable.. Or at least as comfortable as Mimi could get..."

Riruka rolls her eyes as she quietly scoffs, "I can always pretend to be nice like-"

"No," Momo interupted, "Nurse Kuchiki doesn't pretend to care... Nurse Kuchiki pours her love and care into each patient she looks after.. She makes sure each patient feels loved and cared for.. The way Nurse Kuchiki mourns over the loss of a patient and comes back with her head held up high bursting with optimism and love is inspiring.. Nurse Kuchiki is a nurse I wish I could amount to..." Momo turns around as she heads towards room 381 and picks up the clips board, smiling, "So you're Yuriko Yasadori...Lily child... that's a pretty name you got there..."

Riruka stands there stunned. She didn't know what to say or how to react. Never has Riruka been confronted like that...

"Riruka! Can you please get a new pack of I.V.? Yuriko is running low!"

* * *

Sorry for the update delay...

a little Ichiruki there...

It really heart felt cause I was listening to

watch?v=JWPtRPQ_rmo

Reviews are preferred and greatly appreciated!

And likes are good too...

xDDD


	9. Cellphone

**_-Recovery-_**

"Nee-chaaaannn! I'm home!" Kiyomi bursts into the house giggle as she squeals, "I'm ranked 8th out of my graduating class! Nee-" Kiyomi looks around as she tilts her head, "Chan?"

Kiyomi takes her shoes off as she enters the house and lets out a huff, _I guess nee-chan isn't home yet... Maybe she's with her boyfriend... hehehehe... I guess I can watch a little t.v. before I do my homework..._

Kiomi tosses her backpack to the couch as she plops down. Though, when she searches for the remote, she stumbles upon a cellphone... A cellphone that doesn't belong to Ukyo or Rukia... A cheeky grin appears on Kiyomi's face.

It was Kaien's cellphone.

Since it was Kaien's cellphone Kiyomi decidede to do a little snooping... To make sure Kaien is worthy of dating Rukia...

Though, as Kiyomi snooped around Kaien's cellphone, she stumbles upon Kaien's text messages... Text messages that could possibly break Rukia's heart.

7:49 P.M.

_Dude, did you mail her yet?_

_7:53_

**_Nail who?_**

_7:53_

_The cute nurse!_

_7:53_

**_Nah, not yet. She wants to wait. Pft._**

_7:54_

_Dump her ass!_

_7:54_

**_No, not after I get that ass! :)_**

_7:55_

_Don't you have a girlfriend for that?_

_7:55_

**_Yeah, but she's not a cute nurse._**

_7:55_

_Right. I forgot about your sick fantasy._

_7:57_

**_Hey! I just want to expereince the sweet tender touch of a cute nurse._**

_8:01_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah. Well, I have girlfriend that I'm going to have fun with so later._

Kiyomi's hang trembled. She couldn't believe her eyes. It couldn't be the Kaien Rukia is developing feelings for.. Not the guy Kiyomi happily invited into the house...Kaien isn't who he appears to be...

"Kiyomi?"

Rukia enters the room emotionally drained. All she wanted was a warm soak in he tub with no distractions. Though Kiyomi is conflicted. Tell Rukia the boy she's going out with is using her for his selfish wants, or let Rukia follow through with Kaien's plan and get heart broken.

"Nee-chan..." Kiyomi quietly quipped.

"Hmm? Yeah Kiyomi?" Rukia looks at Kiyomi with tired eyes.

"Umm...I was... wondering if you would like a nice hot cup of tea?"

Kiyomi quickly tucked Kaien's cellphone in her back pocket.

_Nee-chan is too tired for this..._

Rukia sports a warm smile, "That would be great... Thanks Kiyomi..."

"Okay then!" Kiyomi happily chirps as she bumbles her way into the kitchen.

_Maybe Ukyo-chan can help..._

Kiyomi quickly boils the water as she grabs the home phone and calls Ukyo.

**-Dial tone-**

"Hello?" - Ukyo

"Ukyo-chan?"-Kiyomi

"Oh! Hey Kiyomi."-Ukyo

"Ukyo-chan, nee-chan is in trouble!"-Kiyomi

"Huh? what do you mean?"-Ukyo

"Nee-chan's boyfriend is evil."-Kiyomi

"Hahahahahaha, how is he evil?"-Ukyo

"Nee-chan's boy friend is going get that ass and dump that ass."-Kiyomi

"Kiyomi!"-Ukyo

"What? I'm reading his text messages."-Kiyomi

"..."-Ukyo

"Uk-"-Kiyomi

"Do not tell or show Rukia that..."-Ukyo

"But-"-Kiyomi

"Kiyomi, listen to me. Do not show her... okay?"-Ukyo

"Okay.."-Kiyomi

"I'll be over in a few.. Just don't tell Rukia about-"-Ukyo

"Don't tell Rukia about what?"-Rukia

Ukyo grew pale as Kiyomi's hand trembled. It was Rukia on the other phone link...

"Kiyomi.. can you hang up? I want to talk to Ukyo privately..."

"Okay..."

Kiyomi hangs up while Ukyo remains quiet. Not know what to say, Ukyo breaks the awkwards silence, "So... How was-"

"Ukyo... what were you talking to Kiyomi about?"

"Well... We talked about many things on teh phone you know..school and boys... mainly boys.. boy problems.. there we go! we were talking about boy problems..."

"Ukyo. I know you're hiding something from me... If you don't tell me Kiyomi is going to end up telling me..."

"*sighs* I think I should come over and tell you this..."

"Why not on the phone?"

"It's better if I tell you in person... I'm already in my car... your place is just 7 minutes away... I'll see you then bye."

"Uky-"

Ukyo hung up while Kiyomi stands around in the kitchen, fiddling around with the cellphone in her pocket as Rukia enters the kitchen and notices.

"Kiyomi.. What's that in your pocket?"

"Nothing.." Kiyomi quickly quipped.

Rukia gives Kiyomi a look, "I saw you fidgeting with something in your backpocket..."

Kiyomi's eyes started to dart around, "I don't know what you mean nee-chan..."

"Kiyomi... Let me see what's in your pocket..." Rukia sternly ordered, startling Kiyomi.

"I don't have anything in my pocket!"

"Please Kiyomi... Let me see..." Rukia was tired and wanted to go to bed... But Kiyomi knew better... Rukia wouldn't have a good night sleep if she found out...

"Nee-chan... please... Don't make me show you... please..."

Rukia looks at Kiyomi oddly. Why would Kiyomi be so secretive to Rukia? Kiyomi never keeps secrets from Rukia... After all, Rukia is Kiyomi's nee-chan...

"Ki-"

The door bell rings as Kiyomi lets out a sigh of relief when she bumbles towards the door and opens the door for Ukyo.

"Where's Rukia?"

Ukyo slowly walks in as Kiyomi hands Ukyo the cellphone, "Nee-chan is very tired..."

"Oi, Rukia..." Ukyo lifts a bottle of sake up, grinning, "I hope you don't plan on going to work tomorrow..."

* * *

Kaien is such an asshole...

xDDD

reviews and likes are greatly appreciated...

plus... check out my other fanfic Sweet flower and death...

I'd like so input on that...

xD


	10. Prank

**_-Hours-_**

"Oi, Rukia..." Ukyo nudges Rukia, "Wake up..."

Rukia moans and groans as she rubs her temples, "I'm suppose to know better than to drink-"Rukia's eyes widen, "Shoot! I'm late for-"

"I called in sick for you..." Ukyo hands Rukia a hot cup of tea, "You need time to recooperate and plot a plan..."

Rukia looks at Ukyo confused, "Plot a plan?"

"Yes," Ukyo sports a sly devious smile, "A plan to destroy that little-"

Rukia groans as she pulls the covers over her head, "No plotting... I just don't want to talk about this..."

"But-plot-fun-plan-plot... Aww.. come on Rukia!" Ukyo plops herself next to Rukia on her bed," It'll be fun... I promise... Get a taste of that sweet nectart of reven-"

"Sweet nectar?" Rukia chuckles, "Nice word choice Ukyo.."

Ukyo sports a chimmu smile, "Well-"

The phone rings.

"Eh?" Rukia tilts her head, "Ukyo, you did say you called in sick for me right?"

"Yeah, why ask?"

"Well, the phone call is from the hospital I work at..."

Ukyo shrugs as Rukia answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Rukia?"

"Yes, this is her... Who is this?"

"Oh! It'c Ichigo..."

"Ichigo? How did you get my number?"

"I asked Ayame for it... Heh, she gave me a hard time..."

"Oh... Okay then..."

"Yeah... Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Huh?"

"I wanted to see if you were fine... After what happened yesterday and you not being at work..."

A smile appeared on Rukia's face while Ukyo runs out to her car to get more sake bottles.

"Oh.. I'll be fine... don't worry..."

"Are you sure? I mean, you could take a few days off.. You've always worked so hard.."

_No hard enough..._

"Yes, I'm sure..."

"Alright then... What to grab some lunch tomorrow?"

"Sure... and.. Thanks..."

"Eh? Why are you thanking me for?"

"Ah... It's nothing..."

"Well, if you need anything, feel free to call me..."

"Yeah, sure.. same here..."

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Orihime is droping by for dinner... So I'll talk to you soon... bye."

"Bye."

Orihime.

Rukia was sick to her stomach. She hasn't really met Orihime... But she knew Orihime was practically every guy's dream girlfriend. Rukia? Pft, she's just an ordinary girl. No one wants any ordinary girl...

Right?

"Oi, Rukia..." Ukyo pulls up a new bottle of sake, "It would be such a shame to let this bottle go to waste..."

_Few hours later..._

"You would have made ugly babies with him anyways..." Ukyo giggles, "I would have been, 'Damn! Your baby is fugly!' True story..."

Rukia laid on the ground as she waves her empty sake bottle around, "I bet he hated the Chappy movie... He didn't even laugh or cheer for Chappy..." Rukia looks at her empty bottle of sake and pouts, "Ukyoooooo... hand me another-"

"Nee-chan?" Kiyomi enters Rukia's room, "What are you-"

"No! You can't have any!" Ukyo giggles as she hugs onto bottles of sake.

"Kiyomiiiiiii... Tell Ukyo to give me some sake..."

"No! It's all mine!" Ukyo cackles while Kiyomi face palms laughing, "I'm going to make some hot t-"

"Nuuuuu... Stay here Kiyomi..." Rukia crawls onto her bed as she signals Kiyomi to follow, "Come-"

"Let's do some prank calls!" Ukyo whips out Kaien's cellphone, "I have some numbers in mind..."

A cheeky smile appears on Rukia's face, "Who is going first?"

Ukyo darts her eyes at Kiyomi who began to chuckle uneasily, "I don't think we should-"

"Awww... come on Kiyomi! Have some fun with us!" Ukyo hands Kiyomi Kaien's cellphone and thier home phone.

Kiyomi looks at the phone then Ukyo, "What should I say?"

Ukyo whispers into Kiyomi's ear as she smiles and giggles, "Okay! I understand!"

Ukyo picks out a number and makes the call as she hand Kiyomi the phone, "Like I explained..."

-dial tone-

"Hello?"

"Dad?" (She's doing it! She's doing it Rukia!)

"Umm... I think you have the wrong-" (Look at Kiyomi! She's so into character!)

"Dad, it's me. Reiko..."(hahahahahahaha)

"Kid... You got the wrong-" (Kiyomi.. make it sound more dramatic!)

"Dad, it's me. How can you not recognize-" (Rukia... Kiyomi would ace an acting class)

"Stop saying shit like that! I'm not your dad!"

"Mom said you would deny me! All I ever wanted was to get to know my dad! Mom was right! I HATE YOU!"

"Wa-"

Kiyomi hangs the phone up bursting out in laughter as Ukyo and a drunk Rukia joins her.

"What's the next number?"

* * *

**_-No Scrub-_**

_Nurse Kuchiki... There's someone waiting for you in the lobby..._

_Hmm... I wonder who it is... Maybe it's Ki-no... She has class today...It's probablt uky-_

"Surprise!"

Rukia's eyes widen. Her fists clenched. She wanted to scream, but she was in a hospital.. And she's a nurse...

"Kaien..." Rukia softly spoke, "I dont think we should see each other anymore.."

"What?" Kaien looks at Rukia confused, "What's wrong? Maybe we can"

"**_Nah, not yet. She wants to wait. Pft. _**_Dump her ass! _**_No, not after I get that ass! _**_Don't you have a girlfriend for that? _**_Yeah, but she's not a cute nurse._**" Rukia looks at Kaien in the eyes, "I'm cutting my losses and I think you should too..."

Rukia turned around as she walks away, leaving Kaien behind at a loss of words. all he could say was, "Sorry..."

Though Rukia knows better... He's not sorry because he feels bad... He's sorry because he was caught...

* * *

**_-How you Feel-_**

"Midori!" Rukia happily cheers, "Aww... This is the last day I'll be seeing you..."

Midori sports a cheeky smile, "You're probably the only person I'd miss from this hospital.."

Rukia tilts her head intrigued, "Why is that?"

"Well..." Midori slightly blushes, "You're the nicest nurse I've met and your very pretty too... I mean VERY PRETTY."

"Eh?" Rukia looks at Midori oddly.

"Okay.. How can I- okay... See, if I was older I'd like to ask you out..."

Rukia chuckles, "Oh! I'm sorry... But I'm men only... But I bet you'll meet someone great!"

"But I already have and she's standing right infront of me..."

Rukai face palms laughing, "I think I'm going to get some water..."

* * *

**_-Shades of Nostalgia-_**

It's so nice out... If only-

"Oi! Rukia!" Ichigo waves at Rukia, "Over here!"

Rukia looks at Ichigo's direction. Her heart sank. Orihime was sitting right next to him. Looping her arm with his. Smiling. Giggling. Kissing him on the cheek.

Rukia died a little inside.

"Ichigo!" Rukia walks towards Ichigo as seats herself across from him and nods at Orihime, "So, hows everything going between you two?"

Ichigo looks at Orihime who simply smiles, "Everything is great... I sometimes drop by for dinner because I can't really cook and Yuzu-chan makes such good-"

Rukia's pager went off as Ichigo's cellphone rang.

They both looked up... Thier eyes met before dashing off back to the hospital. Leaving Orihime behind...

_"Rukia... You have such beautiful eyes..."_

* * *

Ohs noes!

Who needs extra care at the hospital?

Reviews and likes are greatly appreciated!

Thanks to those who reviewed!  
:D


	11. Concussion

**_-A Place Belonging To Us-_**

_"Nurse Kuchiki... Kiyomi suffered from a tramic concussion... She won't be awake for awhile..."_

Rukia sits next to Kiyomi in the pediatric ICU... She sits there with her head nestled on the side of the bed, holding on Kiyomi's hand as she mumbles, "Remember the time when we first met? You were so small and cute... I remember the first time you called me nee-chan... When I promised you I wouldn't leave you and you promised me you wouldn't leave me..."

_It's because we won't leave each other right? We'll stick together like family..."_

Tears fell down Rukia's cheeks. the empty void Kiyomi filled returned. Kiyomi was the one that brought happiness and joy... The one that loved Rukia unconditionally. The one that calls Rukia nee-chan.

"Rukia-san?" Yuzu slowly enters the room with wet eye lids while Ichigo stands outside.. He couldn't face Rukia.. Not when she's crying, hence the postcard.

"Yes?" Rukia mumbles with her head firmly nestled on the side of the bed.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry... Karin and Kiyomi were defending me from a bully in the hallway and ended up falling down the stairs... I'm so-"

"It's okay..." Rukia softly sniffled, "Kiyomi would've been angry with me if I stayed angry with you and blamed you..."

Yuzu looks at Rukia teary eyed, "Can I see Kiyomi?"

Rukia lets out a big breath as she straightens herself out and moves aside sniffling, she sports a smile, "Sure, go ahead..."

_One who smiles rather than rages is always the stronger_

Rukia looks over Yuzu, "How's Karin-chan do-"

"She's doing fine.. she'll be out in a few days..." Ichigo hesitantly enters the room, "What about you? Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm okay... I'm just going to stay be Kiyomi for awhile..."

"Rukia... If you need anything... Anything at all... Call me.. Just call me okay?"

* * *

**_-A Cup of Coffee-_**

_"Nurse Kuchiki..." Ayame knocked on the door before entering, "There is someone waiting for you in the lobby..."_

_"Is that person a male?"_

_"No, a female..."_

_Rukia lets out a huff as looks at her cellphone and walks to the lobby thinking, **It's probably Ukyo... Seeing that I haven't called her ba-**_

_"Rukia-san?"_

_"Eh?" Rukia looks up and sees Orihime smiling uneasily, "Can we go get a cup of coffee... I want to talk to you about something..."_

"Rukia-san..."Orihime looks down at her cofee as she cups her hands around it, "There's something I want to tell you..."

"Huh?" Rukia slightly tilts her head, "What is it?"

"It's about Ichigo... Orihime bit her lip, "He's been talking about his pasrt a lot recently.. and you're part of the past..."

_So I'm just a memory?_

Rukia held back her tongue as she sweetly replied, "Well, I did love Ichigo before you.."

Orihime tightens her hold onto her coffee cup, "Ever since the day we met at the beach, Ichigo been talking about what you guys use to do and how much fun it was. When I suggest we should try what you two did out, he tell me it wouldn't be the same... So, what I'm trying to tell you is..."Orihime stuttered slightly, "Stay away from Ichigo... He's the best thing that has ever happened to me..."

_So you trying to replace me._

**_Fail._**

_You seem like you're threatening me..._

**_Double fail._**

"I'm sorry, but I have rounds to do... It was nice talking to you..." Rukai gets up as she slinks away back into the pediatrics ICU division.

* * *

**_-Just Forget-_**

"Momo?" Rukia quietly enters Kiyomi's room, "How is Kiyomi coming along?"

"She's coming along great Nurse Kuchiki."

"Good.." Rukia walks towards Kiyomi's bedside, "When ever Kiyomi makes a sudden move, call for-"

"RUKIA!" Ichigo barges into Kiymoi's room infuriated, "What the hell did you do to ORIHIME!"

Momo hides in the corner shaking as Rukia calmky faces Ichigo, "First off, this is the pediactrins ICU division... We do not appreciate that cynical volume... Sec-"

"Nurse Kuchiki!" Ayane bustles in behind Ichigo, "I'm sooo sorry! I tried to-"

"Everyone get out right now! Rukia!" Ichigo's eyes darted at Rukia, "You, I want to talk to you in private..."

Momo and Ayame quickly slink out of the room as they looked at Rukia worried. Though Ruki seems calmed and collected... After all, Rukia is the head nurse and they are trained to keep their composure.

"What did you do to Orihime?"

Ichigo was angry..Rukia knows from the looks of his burning eyes... He loves Orihime.. Just like he loves Rukia...

"I just spoke to her... She wanted me to stay away from you because she felt threatened."

Ichigo scoffs as he folds his arms accross his chest, "Why was she crying to me? Telling me you're the one that beat her up for stealing me away from you?"

Rukai eyes widen, "WHAT!" Rukia clenches her fists as tears well up, "I do not need you to make me feel validated, loved for, cared for, or just to feel human."

Ichigo rolls his eyes as he mumbles, "That's probably where Kiyomi gets her fighting-"

Rukia turned red. No one. NO ONE talks about Kiyomi like that. NO ONE.

"Ichigo..." Rukia calmly mumbled, "Please get out of Kiyomi's room... You are not welcomed here..."

"Stay away from Orihime, Karin, Yuzu and me... I don't want to see your face ever again..."

* * *

**_-Somewhere-_**

_"Nurse Kuchiki, if he ever reports you to Yamamotot Chief of Medicine, we'll vouch for you!"_

_"Yeah!" Momo chimes, "Ayame and I will vouch for you and we'll get your patients to vouch for you too!"_

_Ayame nods as she looks at Rukia, "Please, take come time to relax... Momo and I will take care of Kiyomi-chan... We promise to call you when she wakes up..."_

* * *

Orihime is such a bitch...

So I figured out how I want this to play out...

And yes, I've been watching too much Korean dramas and Chinese dramas...

xDD

Likes are appreciated but Reviews...

Reviews are loved...


	12. Deserve

**_-Mental Healing-_**

"Rukiiiiaaaaaaeehh?" Ukyo bursts into Rukia's house confused when she realized the door wasn't unlocked.

Something was wrong...

"Rukiaaaaaa?" Ukyo peers everyone room on the first floor, that's when Ukyo feared the worst. Rukia in the washroom. Ukyo dashed up the stairs as she hears Rukia groaning, "Ukyoo... Not so loud..."

Ukyo lets out a sigh of relief as she carries her bag of what Ukyo calls, "Happy juice" into Rukia's room.

"Rukia..." Ukyo pulls out a bottle of Sake, "Tell your promblems to ..."

_An hour later..._

"Seriously Rukia, that big breasted bimbo will lose her looks when her breasts start to sag to her knees..." Ukyo giggles at the thought of that as she plops herself next to Rukia on her bed.

"Stupid strawberry.. He's such a hot head! He never listens to what I say and he's always telling me to be quiet because he's does what he wants..." Rukia takes another swig from her sake bottle, mumbling, "Stupid strawberry.."

"Besides, do you know how embaressing it must be if you two had kids? Imagine how the kids would feel like if they told their friends their dad was called strawberry... Strawberry Rukia.. who names their kid strawbe-wah!ahhahahaahahahahhahaha!" Ukyo laughs as she looks under the bed and pulls out a black box, "Eh? What's this?"

Rukia rolls over towards Ukyo on the bed as she rubs her eyes and peers over Ukyo's shoulder, "The black box? It's the memory box I made with Kiyomi... She's not suppose to open it till she turns 16..." Rukia's eyes widen as and idea hit her, "Gimme the box.."

"Wait!" Ukyo pulls it away from Rukia, "I wanna see what's inside!"

"Nuuuu...Kiyomi can't look at it till-"

"But I'm not Kiyomi..." Ukyo sports a cheeky grin as she slowly opens the box as a distracted Rukia shakes her bottle for the last drops of sake. Though when Ukyo opened the box... When she opened the box it changed her mood...

The first thing she saw was a post card.

_I won't come back to America.. I don't expect you to come back to Japan either. You're still a student and I assume you still have things you want to do there. I can't allow you to sacrifice yourself for me. Let's follow our own paths from now on._

_-Ichigo_ Kurosaki

"Ukyoooo... .I want another bottle of sakeeee!" Rukia giggles, she was official drunk. She no longer feels the pain or burden she's been hiding and bottling up.

Ukyo hands Rukia her a half finished bottle of Saki as she opens a folded paper beneath the post card. Ukyo's heart dropped.

_It's been a year since your first- probably the last post care from you and I can't seem get you out of my mind. So many things were left unsaid. I didn't get an explaination why or at least a chance to express how I felt. But, instead, I recieved a post card. Post. Card. What I can't fathom is why you would send a post card. A measley post card for all the world to see. Was i not worth an actual letter? Was I that worthless? Was I just another rag doll you toss aside? Was this your master plan? Get a girl to fall in love with you, take her heart and leave with it without hearing her pained cries and sobs?_

_I remember you telling me how much you loved me and would never leave me. Silly me would wait for the mail or wait by the phone just to hear or read how much you would like to come back. I know, silly me. After what you wrote it was clear. You didn't want anything to do with me. Why else would you send me a post card instead of an actual letter? Is it because letteres are more heart felt and post cards are just there, they have no heart felt sentimentals behind it. Is that why? You wanted nothing more than to leave me behind without saying a word. To think I actually said I love you when you probably didn't even mean it._

_People tell me to go out and party, drink away the pain.. But in the end, I wake up with a massive head ache with no memories last night, feeling lousier than I did._

_I've been told I could do better than you... I'd laugh and agree... But really.. I don't want anyone but you..._

_There were times where I thought to myself, maybe it's me... Maybe he left because I wasn't a good enough girlfriend... Maybe I didn't put enough love into the relationship.. Maybe I didn't deserve him..._

_That's when I began to loathed myself. I started to blame everything on myself even if it wasn't. It's hard to get out of a rut like this when it becomes a daily emotion. Though, I think it was a few months later that I met a little girl named Kiyomi. She was so bright and full of optimism it was contagious. She manages to make me smile and laugh. Maybe she's the one I wake up for everyday.. She needs me as much as I need her.. After all, her parents abandoned her in her time of need... no one should be abandoned..._

_No one._

_So I adopted her. She's now my little sister and I don't regret anything. She's the one that cheeres me and makes me happy... No that you would care since you did move on without me..._

_The sun is about to rise, and Kiyomi is about to wake up._

_I know you would never be able to recieve this or even read this... But, it felt somewhat soothing to write out what I felt..._

_-Rukia Kuchiki_

Ukyo felt the pain and sting in that letter. The unfairness of it all... Not being heard when the other side has said everything they wanted. Being shoved away like a cheap piece of meat... To be used and disposed...

To be abandoned.

"Rukia..." Ukyo looks at drunk Rukia, "I'm gonna make someone feel like a complete tool... I'll be back..."

Rukia looks at Ukyo with puppy eyes, "Will be back with more sake?"

* * *

**_-Puke-_**

_"YOU WHAT?" Renji pulls Ichigo to the side as Shuuhei follow and Orihime looks after Karin, "You're saying she beat up your girlfriend?"_

_"Orihime would not lie about things like this." Ichigo confidently replied._

_"Nurse Kuchiki would never do such a thing, she has the patience of an Angel to deal with little kids... Are you sure your girlfriend saw the right person?" Shuuhei looked at Ichigo who began to get annoyed, "Are you saying my girlfriend is lying?"_

_"I don't know. I haven't heard the whole story. But I'm saying what I do know. Nurse Kuchiki is highly respected and praised from families and fellow nurses... If word goes to Yamamoto... someone has to do some-"_

_" ...There's someone waiting in the lobby for you..."_

_"Is it Nurse Kuchiki?" Ichigo coldly asked._

_"No... She won't tell us her name but it isn't nurse Kuchiki... She told me to tell you to come quick..."_

_Who is this person that wants to see-_

"I bet you're relived now that Rukia is in bed, away from your precious, fragile-"

"What the hell did Rukia send you-"

Ukyo plops a medium side box on the floor, "The things Rukia kept." Ukyo looked at Ichigo straight in the eyes, "I don't know you personally, but after reading what Rukia wrote, you don't deserve a girl as great as she is. A girl who poured her love into your relationship with her. The girl who waited and waited for just a response only to get a post card. The girl who felt like she was the problem. The girl who felt as if she was abandoned...No. You're perfect with the girl your with. You. A foolish tool. Your girlfriend, a conniving bitch whose brains appear to be in her breasts..."

Ichigo kept quiet while Ukyo whiped out a folded piece of paper and chucked it at Ichigo as she turned around, "It took her a year to get over the pain you inflicted.."

* * *

**_-Pulse-_**

_"Did you hear about Nurse Kuchiki?"_

_"Yeah, I heard someone reported her to Yamamoto..."_

_"Do you believe she beat up that girl?"_

_"Nurse Kuchiki? No way!"_

* * *

Who reported Rukia!

I love Ukyo...

She's such a great friend...

Likes are appreciated but reviews...

reviews are loved..

xDD

Thanks to those who reviewed!  
:D


	13. As a Person

**_-Reflections Of The Past-_**

_"Has Kiyomi made any sudeden movements?" Rukia sits next to Kiyomi as she holds her hand, "Her hand feels a little too warm... Momo, can you lower the temperature?"_

_"Nurse Kuchiki... Chief Yamamoto requests that you see him in his office..."_

Rukia stands before the door that boarders her and Yamamoto. The man that will hear her side of the story.. Whether he believes her or not, Rukia has no choice but to accept her fate.

_The truth speaks louder than lies._

Rukia lets out a huff as she straightens out her clothes and knocks on the door, "Come in..." Yamamoto's voice boomed.

"You requested for me?" Rukia slowly enters Yamamoto's office as he signals her to sit, "Nurse Kuchiki... Do you know why I requested you to come here for a evaluation?"

Rukia sat still as she politely replies, "Is it for my impecable care and love I pour into every patient, to make them feel comfortable and cared for?"

Yamamoto leans back as he lets out a sigh, "Nurse Kuchiki, I've seen the girl who came to me and reported you. I saw the scars and bruises. You were the last one seen with her..."

_So the person who reported me was a she. Hm._

"Well, I have no idea wha-"

A knock on the door surprises Yamamoto and Rukia.

Yamamoto clears his throat, "This is a private meet-"

Ayame and Momo hesitantly enters the room, "Chief Yamamoto, we know why you requested Nurse Kuchiki for a meeting and we want to convince you other wise..."

Rukia's heart beat was racing. Her back was facing the door, but it was Ayame that was talking. Ayame who looks up to Rukia with pure respect. Yamamoto on the other hand looks at Ayame unphased, "Nurse Yasadori and nurse Hinamori... I believe I said this is a private meeting... Please escort your way-"

"Please! Listen to us!" Momo chimed, "Nurse Kuchiki is-"

Yamamoto shoots a glare at Momo who whimpered and recoiled back behind Yamamoto. Rukia knew there was nothing Ayame or Momo could do. But Rukia appreciates the thought of them covering her back...

Yamamoto clears his throat, "Nurse Hinamori, and nurse Yasadori... Please escort your way out..."

Ayame and Momo hang their heads as they nodded and slinked out of the room defeated.

"Nurse Kuchiki...When a problem arises between two people, there is always two stories, one is the detestable, dispicable lie and the other one is the truth... I assume you already know that... Am I correct?"

"Yes Chief Yamoto..."Rukia softly replied.

"Very well then... Let me hear your side of the story..."

* * *

**_-The After Math-_**

_"Nurse Kuchiki... I will look into this and consider your story and take account for your contrabutions to the hospital and it's patient..."_

An unexpected supporter of Rukia knocks on on Yamamoto's door.

"Come in..." Yamamoto's voice boomed.

Riruka slowly opens the door as she hesitantly peers inside, "Chief Yamamoto... I have something I want to talk to you about..."

Yamamoto raises his eye brow, "What is it nurse Dokugamine?" Yamamoto signals Riruka to sit as she slowly slinks into the chair before him.

"I want to talk about Nurse Ku-"

Yamamoto lets out a sigh, "I cannot-"

"No, no, no... Just hear me out..." Riruka lets out s deep breath, "When I first entered the pediatric ICU I thought slapping a smile on my face and sweet talking to the patience was all about being a nurse...That's when I met Nurse Kuchiki... I thought of her as the nurse that went bat crazy over a patient... But when I stepped back a little and watched Nurse Kuchiki handle and care for her patience it made me reevaluate myself. Not only as a nurse but as a person...I've heard nurse Kuchiki breaks down when a patient passes away but comes back smiling and bursting with optimism... It only proves that she is not only a nurse... But a person with raw emotions... but, even so, nurse Kuchiki pulls through and manages to come back radiating happiness...Nurse Kuchiki is not the type of nurse I want to be..."

Yamamoto looks at Riruka confused, "If she isn't the nurse you want to be, why are you defending her?"

Riruka looks at Yamamoto, "It's because she's the PERSON I want to be..."

* * *

-**_Try Again-_**

Ichigo looks through the box Ukyo angrily dropped on the ground. Though when he looks through it a rush of memories came back.

_"Rukiaa... I'm not going to dress as a bunny..."_

_"Aw! Comeon! You won't let me dress like a bunny!"_

_"Well-well-well that's different!"_

A slight smile appears on Ichigo's face as he sifts through the pleasant memories... He has yet to read the letter Ukyo chucked at him.

Whether the letter Rukia wrote to Ichigo will affect him or not is anyone's guess...

But one things for sure...

_**The truth speaks louder than lies.**_

* * *

Okay... this is somewhat short..

But I liked how this part turned out..

It's like a tid-bit of what to expect and how Rukia changed changed people's perspective by just gracing them with her appearance...

likes are appreciated...

but reviews make me giddy...

xDDD


	14. Pity

**-My_ Kind is Your Kind-_**

Ichigo's hand trembled... He felt the pain behind Rukia's every single word. He could hear Rukia's soft sniffles... What he felt? He loathed himself... He **pitied himself** not Rukia because he justified himself on why he did what he did...

He was being thoughtless and selfish...

No matter what, to Ichigo, what he did was the right way-the only way for him to break clean...Or so he thought because Rukia was unaware of the sudden break-up. She waited days, nights, weeks and months till she finally gets postcard. A measly postcard exposed for all the world to see. See, Rukia thought Ichigo loved her and would keep his promise... But "silly" Rukia should have known better right? After all, Ichigo ignores what Rukia tells him and does whatever he wants.

What Ichigo doesn't realize is that Rukia never had closure. Never had the chance to voice her feelings. Never had the chance to say goodbye. All Ichigo left Rukia was bothing but a postcard. A measly postcard for all the world to see...

How would anyone recover from a blow that hard and still manage to sport a smile?

"Ichigo?" Orihime walks towards Ichigo with a weak smile, "Are you okay?"

Ichigo crams the letter in his pocket as he looks at Orihime, "Yeah.. I'm fine...What are you doing out here? I thought you were suppose to look after Yuzu and Karin?"

Orihime looked away, "Karin and Yuzu went to see their friend in the pediatric ICU..."

_"Stay away from Orihime, Karin, Yuzu and me... I don't want to see your face ever again..."_

Ichigo's eyes widen, "Why didn't you stop them?"

Orihime's eyes began to water, "They didn't believe me when I told them Rukia-chan hurt me... They told me I was lying because Rukia-chan is-" Orihime collapses into Ichigo's arms, "Why don't they believe me?"

Ichigo clenches his fists, _Damn Rukia... Feeding Yuzu and Karin lies..._

* * *

_**-Enough-**  
_

Rukia lets out a huff as she nestles her head on the side of the bed next to Kiyomi with a medium sized black box on her lap.

"I brought the memory box we made together... Just in case you can't remember everything..." Rukia began to rummage through the box slightly smiling because it brother back memories, "It has all the pictures, toys, and buttons you use to collect..." Rukia lets out a soft chuckle, "It even has the melted barbie you hated so much... Look!" Rukia lifts up a faded crayon picture, "It's the first picture you drew of us as a family...Your drawings are almost as good as my bunny pic-"

"Rukia-chan?" Yuzu and Karin slowly opened the door.

_"Stay away from Orihime, Karin, Yuzu and me... I don't want to see your face ever again..."_

"You're not suppose to be here..." Rukia softly responded, "Your Onii-chan will be an-"

"Yuzu and I don't believe you hit Orihime-chan..." Karin boldly stated, "We think she's lying... You're too nice to hit anyone..."

Rukia lets out a chuckle, "What good is it when I'm going to be scrutinized next week by the medical board? When all I worked for goes down the drain? When I credibility gets cr-"

"Karin-chan and I will support you!" Yuzu chimed, "You're a good person Rukia-chan!"

Rukia looks at both Yuzu and Karin and asked, "Did your onii-chan tell you what happened and why it happened?"

Yuzu and Karin both shook their heads and asked Rukia to tell them...

So begins the tale of love, heart break, mistrust, and optimism, opening up wounds that were once sealed away...

"After she told me to stay away from your onii-chan, I left. I just left and came back to the-"

"RUKIA!"

Ichigo bursts into Kiyomi's room, "What kind of fowl lies are you-"

"Stop yelling at Rukia-chan!" Yuzu stepped between Ichigo and Rukia, "Rukia-chan is too nice to hit Ori-"

Orihime breaks into hysterics as she stands behind Ichigo, "See, I told you they wouldn't believe me..."

Rukia slowly places the black box on the ground as she stands up and walks towards Orihime, softly speaking, "Why are you telling lies? What do you benefit from it? Are you that insecure that you would have to ruin my life? Do you like seeing me suffer? What have I done to you?"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, "Stop trying to make Orihime pity you-"

Rukia softly chuckles as she looks at Ichigo, "I don't need pity. People who pity others are nothing but selfish... When they pity another person it makes them feel good inside. It makes them feel as if they think they have the authority to look down at anyone because they don't fit the mold of "normal" Plus, I thought you never wanted to see my face again...couldn't help but see my pathetic face?"

Ichigo clenches his fists as Orihime pouted, "Ichigoo...You believe me right?"

Yuzu and Karin both looked at Ichigo, "Onii-chan..."

"Dr. Kurosaki, Orihime-chan..." Rukia quietly addressed as she seated herself next to Kiyomi, "You are not welcomed here... Your hostile aura is not healthy for Kiyomi...Please find your way out...But Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan are more than welcomed to stay..."

* * *

**_-Stupid Girl-_**

**__**_"Chief Yamamoto?" Rukia slowly enters the room, "You wanted to see-"_

_Rukia's heart dropped. It was Orihime. She was sitting right infront of Yamamoto and there was an empty seat to Orihime._

_"Ahh.. Nurse Kuchiki... please, take a seat..."_

* * *

I think it's gonna come to an end...

But I wanna add something more to make it more... I don't really know how to word it..

xDD

But I want to add another scene...

but it might be too depressing...

I want this story to go three different directions...

But I think I can do an alternate ending for each one...

what do you folks think?

likes are appreciated and reviews are loved...

:D


	15. Lies

******_-Deeper Than Words-_**

Yamamoto clears his throat, "I would like you two to tell your side of the story just as you told me when I spoke to you... Do not lie, I recorded each story..."

Orihime gulped hard as Rukia sat next to her smiling, because she knew she wasn't lying and the fact that Orihime would be caught in her web of lies makes it that much more better... But Rukia knows better than to bask in the misfortune of others... She has more class than that... She'll just talk condensendingly to Orihime when ever they get the chance to talk...With the occasional back hand compliments...

Yamamoto turns his head towards Orihime, "Inoue-san... Would you like to start?"

"Me?" Orihime points at herself as Yamamoto nods, "Yes, you..."

Orihime's eyes began to water as she began to sniffle, "Well, I remember inviting Rukia-san for some coffee so we could talk like grown adults about Ichigo and how I don't appreciate her trying to take him away from me because she still has feelings for him... When we arrived at the coffee shop Rukia-san started to viciously insult me and my intellegence.. She told me to stay away from Ichigo because she was the first one to love him. I told her Ichigo moved on and she should too. That's when she angrily stormed off. I was scared because I never thought a nurse would act so unprofessionally... I stayed behind for a couple of moments and left. But when I left, Rukia-san attacked me from behind and started to punch me and scratch me while calling me names and yelling, 'Ichigo doesn't belong to you! He belongs to me! Stay away from him!' I was crying for her to stop... But when she did stop, I looked around and she was gone..."

Rukia bit her lip. Rukia hated the way Orihime portrayed her as a violent mercilles person. Though,as Rukia began to tell her side of the story-the truth, Orihime broke into hysterics, and sobbed about how everything Rukia said was a lie and how well Rukia's reputation will help cover her inner violent mericilless side that's still obessed with Ichigo.

Rukia saw through the disguise... It's just if Yamamoto and the Medical board can see through Orihime's sad charade...

Though... There is someone secretly suporting Rukia behind closed doors...

* * *

**__****_-Steady As She Goes-_**

"_Nurse Ayame! Nurse Ayame! Call Nurse Kuchiki!"_

Rukia dashed towards Kiyomi'e room, her heart was beating so fast it felt as if would explode from Rukia's sheer disbelief. From what Momo said... Rukia was estatic...

"Hehehe... I don't remember sleeping over at the hos-Nuuuu... I can't look what's inside the black box until nee-cha-"

"Kiyomi!" Rukia bursts into Kiyomi's room and sees a little angel, in bed, smiling as she squealed, "NEE-CHAN!"

Rukia lunges towards Kiyomi as she tightly hugs her, mumbling, "Never ever, EVER scare me like that again... NEVER do something so dangerous again. NEVER-"

"Nee-chan.." Kiyomi weezed, "You're squeezing too hard..."

"But I'm just sooo happy to see you awake!" Rukia slightly squeezes harder before letting go as she wipes away the tears, "Do you remember what happened?"

"Eh?" Kiyomi tilts her head, "What do you mean nee-chan?"

"The fight. Do you remember the fight?"

"Huh?" Kiyomi giggiles, "What fight nee-chan?"

Rukia died a little inside. Who know how much memory Kiyomi retained? Maybe it was just the fight Kiyomi forgot... Maybe it's just a temporary thing...

"Never mind about that..."

Kiyomi smiles at Rukia, "Nee-chan is being silly..."

"So what if I am?" Rukia puts her hands on her hips, "What are you going to do about it punk?"

"Oh?" Kiyomi gets into character, "Well, since I am a punk... I don't think you'd mind-"

"Kiyomi!"

Both Yuzu and Karin are at the door way, looking at Kiyomi with sheer happiness, confusing Kiyomi.

"Hi Yuzu-chan and Kar-umph!"

Yuzu and Karin both tackle hug Kiyomi as they both sobbed and apologized to her, only to confuse Kiyomi even more.

But, all is well between Kiyomi and Rukia... Nothing can tear Rukia and Kiyomi apart... after all.. They promised each other they wouldn't abandon each other... they are family...

What could possibly tear them apart?

* * *

**_-Secrets-_**

_Both Rukia and Kiyomi are on Rukia's bed as Rukia tickles Kiyomi,"Guess who is coming to-"_

_The door bells rings as Kiyomi breaks free giggling, "It's UKYO-CHAAAAAAAAN!"_

_Though, just as Kiyomi opened the door, she sees an adult dressed in a suit holding a brief case, "Is your mom he-"_

_"You mean nee-chan?"_

Rukia couldn't believe what was handed to her...

Kiyomi's blood parents want her back. Kiyomi was adopted in California, not Japan and the adoption laws differ from the American ones...

"Nee-chan... Is what the guy in the suit said true?" Kiyomi latches onto Rukia, "I don't want to leave nee-chan...Don't let them take me..."

Rukia lets her letter slip through her fingers as she wraps her arms around Kiyomi, mumbling, "Kiyomi.. Eveything will be fine...for as long as as we are together everything will be fine okay?"

Kiyomi looks up at Rukia, "How do you know that nee-chan? How can you tell everything will be fine?"

"It's because we won't leave each other right? We'll stick together like family and this is the only family you'll ever have..."

* * *

Okay...

So I somehow manged to merge in what I wanted...

Who is the mysterious person behind closed door?

Will Rukia lose Kiyomi?

Likes and favorites are greatly appreciated...

But reviews are loved and prefered..

:D


	16. Common courtesy

**__****_-You are my sunshine-_**

_"Ms. Kuchiki, __here are the papers filed and the consent form both you signed with the mother."_

_The cold ruthless lawyer handed Rukia the pile of papers neatly stacked and stapled as she extended her hand._

_It felt heavier than it looks as Rukia looked through the adoption papers confused, "I signed all the papers, the birth mother signed all the papers, I made sure of that...How is that possible that this is frau-"_

_"The father didn't sign the papers. So technically, this adoption wasn't a consensus one. The father was unaware of this child-"_

_"You mean Kiyomi." Rukia quietly corrected, "It's been years since our time in America.."_

_"Well, that does not matter. The father was unaware of the adoption and demands to have his daughter ba-"_

_"Does he know what Kiyomi likes to eat?"_

_"Wh-"_

_"What Kiyomi likes to do for fun?"_

_"Ms. Kuchiki, __I do not have time for-"_

_Rukia looks at the lawyer straight in the eyes, "Do you take joy in ripping families apart?"_

"Everyone! Be quiet! She'll be here any moment now!"

"Shhh!"

*giggles*

Rukia was emotionally exhausted. Never has she felt pressure and pain like this. Never has someone threaten to take her own sunshine away.

Rukia lets out a huff as she lightly taps her cheeks and shaking herself off as a smile appears on her face, "Okay... No sad faces...No one wants to see a sad face..."

Rukia opens the door radiating happi-

"Surprise!"

Rukia startlingly steps back smiling, "What's this abo-"

"Nee-chan!" Kiyomi bursts out of the crowd in front of Rukia as she points up at the banner, "Look!" Yuzu and Karin stood next to Kiyomi smiling, "Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan, and I suggested to Ayame-chan!"

"Eh?" Rukia looks up and chuckles, "Nurse Kuchiki appreciation day? What's this all about?"

"It's about all the great things you did for us!" Momo chirped.

"Great things?" Rukia tilts her head, "Isn't it common courtesy to treat everyone with respect and dig-"

"It's not just that Nurse Kuchiki..." Ayame chimed, "The way you look after the patients with patience, care, love, and concern... It's something all nurses need to be..."

Kiyomi bumbles towards Rukia giggling, "I'll never leave nee-chan behind!"

* * *

**_-Behind the Memory-_**

_Everyone is telling me Rukia didn't hurt Orihime..._

_Telling me it's impossible..._

_Could Orihime really be lying to me?_

_But then again, she has those scars and bruises..._

_I've been with Orihime for a few years now..._

_She never lied to me...But this can be the first..._

_Why would she even lie to me?_

_She knows I love her..._

_Maybe I was too harsh with Ru-_

"Man, that nurse Kuchiki must be real nice if fellow nurses threw a mini party for her..."

"Yeah, I heard she's an angel with her patients..."

Ichigo over heard the interns while he was filling out papers and going over his rounds. Could Rukia really be telling the truth? Why would Orihime lie though? She has Ichigo. What does Rukia have that Orihime doesn't?

"Oi! Ichigo!" Renji waved Ichigo over as a crammed a spoonful of cake in his mouth, "Did you go over to the the mini par-"

Renji stopped himself from continuing, due to the growing tension between Orihime and Rukia.

"Nah, I hate cake anyways..." Ichigo went back to work while Renji shakes his head, "You do know, everyone supports Nurse Kuchiki right? Maybe if got to know her, you'd agree with us and tell your girl-"

"Rukia hasn't changed... she's still the bleeding heart that thinks everyone should live up to her standards. She expects everyone to be perfect. She expects too much from people..."

Renji sighs as he places his plate of cake on the counter top, "Ichigo, that's where you're wrong. If you actually stood back and watch how Kuchiki sincerely cares, loves and talks to her patients you'd understand. Kuchiki is just a person...A person with optimism... But she's also a person with burden in her heart that's unresolved that she keeps hidden because there is no way anyone can go through what she did without having a mental break down. She's strong. Just don't kick her down when she fumbles..."

Renji picks up his plate of cake as he walks away, "If you change your mind about the cake, there is always more in the Pediatric ICU!"

"Yeah, thanks..."

Ichigo lets out a huff as he gathers his papers, thinking, _I need to get some fres-_

"Onii-chan!" Yuzu wheezed out of breath, "Have some cake! I got it from Rukia-cha-"

"No tha-"

"Huh?" Yuzu tilts her head, "I asked Rukia-chan if I could bring you some cake and she said yes..."

Ichigo was annoyed with Rukia because to him, Rukia is trying to be the "nice reasonable" person who has the bleeding heart no one understands when all Rukia wants is peace. She's tired of the tears, yelling, screaming and pain. She just wants to be a nurse for the little children in the pediatric ICU division to make sure no child feels abandon... No one deserves to be abandoned...

NO ONE.

* * *

**_-Fly-_**

"Nurse Kuchiki, a complaint was reported about you... A serious complaint the medical board takes seriously... Are you aware of the complaint?"

Rukia calmly looked at the menacing board of the medical department, "Yes, I am well aware..."

"Very well then, let's hear your argu-"

"I'm sorry," Rukia abruptly interrupted, "I'm not here to argue..."

The medical board looked at one another confused, "What did you have in mind then?"

"I just want to simply explain what I do and what happened and exactly how it happened..."

Rukia looked at the medical board as they looked at one another, "Go ahead, you have the floor..."

"Thank you..." Rukia clears her throat as she starts, "I've been a nurse for a few good years... I've seen patients recover with flying colors and patients I wish I could do so much more for... But I couldn't...It broke my heart each time... I've been told it's my fault I got too emotionally invested, my fault that I took too much interest in my patient...My j-duty is to look after my patients with the love and concern my patient deserves. It's not the matter of getting attached or not, its the matter of treating a person with respect and dignity. It's common courtesy. It's common courtesy that society lacks. It's the underhanded ruthlessness that has society in a grip hold. It's the dishonesty that corrupts people's mind and hearts. It's the lies that feed those who seek an answer for something they don't understand. It's the lies that you have been feed just so those who are innocent can feel victimized and degraded to the point where another ruthless person in society." Rukia lets out a deep breath as she collects herself, "When I was simply invited to have a cup of coffee by my accuser I was confused... I never spoke to her but the accuser was someone I met before but haven't really quite got to know her, so I decided to go and see what she wanted...When I arrived at the coffee shop with her, she began to tell me how my ex- now her boyfriend talks about me and his past. I simply replied, "Well, I did love him first" That's when she told me to stay away from him. Please let me note, ever since he was transferred to the hospital I work at, never have I tried to reconnect or talk to him... Back to my main point.. after she told me to stay away from him, I told her I had rounds to do and bid her goodbye and left straight for the the pediatric ICU... Never have I laid a finger on her... Never have I laid a finger on anyone..."

The medical board was dead silent. They didn't expect Rukia to speak from her heart... They didn't expect Rukia to tell the truth...

"Very well then... The medical board will further investigate into this..."

* * *

Rukia's speech...

no idea where that came from...

but likes are appreciated

But reviews are loved a preferred..

:D

sorry about the typo...

xD

thanks ej?


	17. Sunshine

**__****_-Please Don't Take My Sunshine away-_**

___"Nuuuuuuu!" Kiyomi who has cake all over her face, giggles as she runs away from Rukia who's hold a nicely cut piece of cake, "You can't run far!"_

___"But nee-chan... It was PURELY by accident! I didn't mean to smash the cake in your face..."_

___"Really? An accident... Doesn't seem-"_

The door bell rings.

Kiyomi smiles as Rukia signals her to stay where Kiyomi was as Rukia wipes the cake off her face before opening the door, "Hel-"

"Hello Ms. Kuchiki, this is Mr. Hyabusa Okada... We would like to get Kiyomi into the rightful fam-"

Rukia's eyes widen. "They" want to take Kiyomi away from her.

"I'm sorry, but Kiyomi is too busy having fun with her family right now... Maybe next ti-"

"Nee-chan?" Kiyomi quietly peers over the corner, "Who are-"

"Kiyomi?" Hyabusa happily addressed, "It's me dad..."

Kiyomi's eyes widen as she clings onto Rukia, "I don't have a dad... I only have a nee-chan..." Kiyomi hides her face away from Hyabusa, mumbling, "Make him go away..."

Rukia looks at the lawyer and Hyabusa, "It seems like Kiyomi doesn't want to go..."

The lawyer scoffs, "I doesn't matter if she wants to or not... You are not related to her."

The lawyer looks at Hyabusa and give him a nod as he grabs Kiyomi only to have Rukia pull her back.

"Kiyomi doesn't want to go..."

"Well," the lawyer pushed his glasses up, "It doesn't matter what she wants... She belongs to Hyabu-"

"Kiyomi isn't an object..." Rukia mumbles as she tightens her hold onto Kiyomi.

The lawyer chuckles, "Hyabusa, handle Kiyomi... I'll take care of ... Ms. Kuchiki..."

Hyabusa rips Kiyomi off of Rukia as she screamed and sobbed for Rukia to help and save her... to grab her back... to never abandon her...

Rukia heard Kiyomi's pained sobs and cries. Rukia wanted nothing more than to dry those tears and tell her everything will be fine. Everything will be back to normal...But that's not going to happen as Rukia desparatly tries to run past the "Lawyer" who blocks her from Kiyomi... Rukia's only sunshine.

"NEE-CHAAAAAAAANNN!"

The last words Rukia heard before they drove off, leaving Rukia alone... once again...

* * *

**_-Counting stars-_**

_"Nurse Yasadori!" Nanao happily called, "Can you hand this to nurse Kuchiki?" Nanao handed Ayame a orange packet._

_Ayame takes the orange packet as she lets out a sigh, "Nurse Kuchiki isn't here today..."_

_"Can you send it to her? I want her to rest assured we have her covered... She doesn't have to worry about the medical board... Some made sure of that..." Nanao snaps her finegers smiling, "Oh! There is someone else I want you to send this to..."_

Ichigo's hands trembled. He realized he messed up... He messed up big time...He accused Rukia for something she didn't did... Something that turned Rukia's world upside down. This time.. Ichigo began to hate Orihime... She's the one that lied to him... She's the one that plotted all this...

"Ichi-"

Ichigo crumples up the paper, "Orihime... Did you lie to me?"

Orihime began to sniffle, "You don't beli-"

Ichigo tosses the crumpled up paper and tosses it at Orihime, "This proves Rukia didn't beat you up... Rukia is right handed... The hand prints on her cheeks don't match Rukia's hand prints... The scars on your arm... It was all self inflicted..." Ichigo looked at Orihime in the eyes, "Why?"

"She was tearing us apart! I saw the look in your eyes when you talked about her!"

"She was my first love! How the hell do you think I'd react?"

Orihime was filled with anger. She wanted to scream and tell him he was an idiot, a fool and a tool.

But instead she slaps him. She slaps him.

"I saw you holding onto her when she was crying.. cuddling with her... I tried to pass it over but now? I can't..."

Ichigo kept quiet. He was confused with what he got himself into.

"Orihime... Rukia needed me... She was a mess when I-"

"Don't you think I need you too?" Orihime quietly mumbled, "You are the best thing that has happened to me..."

Ichigo rubs his face mumbling, "Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid...Why didn't I listen to her?"

* * *

**_-I Need a Hero-_**

"Rukia?" Ukyo slips into Rukia's room holding a big bag of what Ukyo likes to call, "Nectar of the gods"

"Ukyo... They took Kiyomi away from me..."

"Yeah... I heard... Here... There's an orange packet that was in your mail slot...And congratulations...You won against the big breasted monster..."

Rukia lifts her head as she looks at Ukyo oddly, "What do you mean?"

Ukyo grabs the orange packet away from Rukia as she opens it herself and hands the papers to Rukia, "See, turns out the doctors at the hospital love you..."

Rukia reads the papers and tosses it to he side, "I don't care if she wins or not... All I'm worried about is Kiyomi..."

Ukyo lets out a sigh... "Let's talk to ...Mr. Sake"

_Few hours later_

"That damned Strawberry sure feels like a tool I bet!" Kiyomi giggles as she pours Rukia another cup of sake, "Come on Rukia! Speak to ! He's all ears!"

"Kiyomi was sooo cute when she first called me Nee-chan... She was smiling at me and was missing her two front teeth too... She was just too cute..."

"You know what Rukia... You should rub your victory into that big bre-"

The door bell rings as Rukia's eyes widen.

_Maybe it's Kiyomi!_

_Maybe she came back!_

_Maybe the lawyer has a heart!_

Rukia races down the stairs. Her heart was wildly beat from Rukia's sheer optimism. But once she opened the door... Her heart dropped...

"Rukia..." Ichigo hesitantly addressed, "I want to-"

"Rukiaaaa!" A drunk Ukyo fumbles her way down the stairs giggling as she waves a half empty sake battle, "You're not done talking to ... Mr. Sakeeeee..."

Rukia face palms, "Look Ichigo... I'm not ready to talk about-"

"Rukia... This is important...I REALLY need to talk to you..."

Rukia looks at Ukyo who is passed out on the couch smiling as she drools and mumbles, "Let's party with Mr. Sakeeee.."

"Come in... Just don't wake Ukyo up..."

Ichigo walks in with Rukia as she leads him to the kitchen and seats him across from her, "What's so important that you need to talk to me?"

"It's about Orihime..." Ichigo sputtered, "We had an argument and she slapped me... I thought about everything that had just happened and broke up with her... "

Rukia leans back as she looks at Ichigo, "Why are you telling me this? Why would I want to know what you do with-"

"I want to hear what you have to say..."

Rukia was shocked. She didn't expect this day to come... She didn't expect Ichigo to sit across from her willing to listen to what she had to say.

"You left me.." Rukia mumbled, "You just left me alone... You never called, mailed or even emailed me... I waited for you.. You-"

"He's a tool Rukia... You can do sooo much better than that..." Ukyo slurred, not knowing Ichigo is over.

Rukia chuckles a little, "You sent a postcard... A postcard with no heartfelt meaning behind it... I was crushed... I couldn't eat, sleep or so anything right. I just lost myself. It took me a long time before I could trust anyone... I wanted SO badly to just-just-just" Rukia wipes away her tears, "I just wanted to disappear... Let the anger, gloom, and resentment wash away... But I couldn't... I just couldn't... I just kept thinking about you... Thinking on how I was a lousy girlfriend... how I didn't love you enough... how I didn't deserve you... I hated myself because of that.. I drove you away... But that was when I met Kiyomi... Kiyomi is everything I needed.. and I'm everything she needed... "

Ichigo sat still, he was absorbing what Rukia said as he tried to formulate an explanation... He just couldn't because he had no good excuse. He clearly abandoned Rukia.

"Rukia... I'm soo sorry.. I really am-"

"Oi Rukia..." Ukyo is on one of her drunken tirades, "Who the hell names their kid strawberry? It's a girly ass name..."Ukyo giggles as she falls back to sleep.

"Ichigo..." Rukia looks at Ichigo straight in the eyes, "I'm tired of hearing I'm sorry...If you were really sorry you'd stay away from me for awhile... Please..."

* * *

I think the next chapter or so will be the last ones cause I don't really want to drag it out...

likes are greatly appreciated!

But reviews are loved and preferred

:D


	18. Arrogance

**__****_-Stand By me-_**

___"I WANT NEE-CHAN! I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!"_

_Kiyomi screamed and sobbed as she stomps her feet. She was upset. She felt cheated._

_She felt as if she abandoned Rukia..._

_Kiyomi just wants Rukia back._

_Hyabusa uneasily chuckles,"But I'm YOUR dad... She's not your real sist-"_

_Kiyomi pouts as tears fell down her cheeks"NO! Nee-chan is nee-chan and you're not nee-chan! I promised Nee-chan I would never leave her!"_

"Ms. Kuchiki... Are you familiar with the laws in America? Especially the laws in California?" The lawyer sits across from Rukia as she looks down at he cup and softy responds, "I mainly understand the adoption laws from California..."

The lawyer pushes his glasses up as a glare of light reflects, "Very well... You do understand you are entitled to a lawyer if not one-"

"I would like to represent myself...If that's not a problem.."

The lawyer looks back at Rukia, smiling, "I strongly suggest you get a lawyer... If not this will be an easy win for me..."

Rukia could hear his snarky response. The way he smiles and respond so condescendingly, it was needles to Rukia's ears to hear such ignorance.

"I'll represent myself..." Rukia calmly repeated.

"Okay then...If you happen to "win", which I highly doubt since you ignored my suggestion, you get to keep it-"

"You mean Kiyomi..." Rukia corrected annoyed, "Please learn her name.. She is not an object... She is a person.. Please show some respect..."

The lawyer scoffs as she continued, "You get to keep IT but you must relinquish it once a year..."

Rukia softly chuckles, "That's not going to work..."

"Hmm.." the lawyer folds his arms, grinning,"What makes you think that?"

"It's because Kiyomi won't allow that...And I won't allow that...And we'll make sure that'll never happen..." Rukia looks up smiling, "What do you think of that?"

"I think it's preposterous! How foolish to think such a-"

"Isn't it foolish to disturbed the peace? Foolish to ruin a good thing? Foolish to rip apart a perfectly happy family?"

"The only thing foolish is to pretend that you two are sisters when you two aren't blood related...But... Is it foolish to keep the only child the father has that connects him to his deceased wife? Foolish to keep the only grandchild a grandpa will never meet? Tell me, is that foolish enough for you?"

At that very moment, Rukia felt as if she was the problem. She's the one that "stole" Kiyomi from her family...

But.

Kiyomi's father abandoned his wife when Kiyomi was born and when Kiyomi was born...

Kiyomi was diagnosed with a mild form of leukemia... Her mother couldn't afford the medical bills to treat Kiyomi...

So that's when Rukia came along...

Rukia who promised Kiyomi she would never abandon her...

Rukia will be damned if she doesn't keep her promise...

Rukia firmly clasps her cup, "As a family, Kiyomi and I promised each other we wouldn't abandon one another other...I plan to keep that promise..."

* * *

**_-Deeper than Words-_**_  
_

"Ayame?" Rukia softly called as she tended to her sleeping patient.

Ayame came scuttling in, "Yes Nurse Kuchiki?"

"Can I request a favor from you?"

"Sure, anything..."

"Can you speak on my behalf in a few days?"

Ayame tilts her head, "Sure! What is this about Nurse Kuchiki?"

Rukia stood still, "It's about family matters... Can you get Momo in here too? I would like to talk to her..."

* * *

**_-Imaginary__ Folklore-_**

"Oi, Shuuhei,"Renji waves him over, "You gonna speak on behalf of Nurse Kuchiki?"

"Why not? You can tell she's exhausted and stressed...The least we can do is help her lighten the load..."

"Nice to hear...By the way, you've seen her around lately?"

"Nah..I haven't... But all I know is she hasn't been the same.."

"True, having to deal with Ichigo's crazy girlfriend and all... "

"Heh, yeah...Well... I'm going to go and check on her to see-"

Renji pulls Shuuhei back, "Oh no you don't... All you're going to do is flirt with the nurses..."

Shuuhei nudges Renji off, smiling, "I get it now... You've always had an eye out for her..."

"Baka! That's not it... She needs time to think to herself..."

Shuuhei scoffs, "The moment I turn my back you'll be cuddling with nurse Kuchiki..."

"As if. She doesn't see me like that... Ba-"

"Oi! Renji! Shuuhei!" Ichigo waves as he walks towards them, "Hows it going?"

"Ichigo, have you heard about Nurse Kuchiki?"

"Eh? What about her?"

"Oh... so you haven't?" Shuuhei nudges Renji, "Maybe you should explain the situation to him... I think I need to go check up on someone..." Shuuehi sports a chummy smile, "Have fun.."

Renji shoots a glare at Shuuhei who happily pranced his way to the ICU division.

"Oi, Renji, what does he mean?"

"I have a meeting with Chief Yamamoto... you know... updates on my patients and all that..."

"Eh?What does that have to do with Rukia?"

Renji face palms, "It's nothing... I'm just finishing my reports on the incident...By the way, hows your girlfri-"

"I broke up with her." Ichigo quickly quipped.

Renji knew why Ichigo broke up with her and didn't want to talk about it...

Who would want to talk about it when you put your trust into someone who you though you loved?

Obviously not Ichigo because he doesn't like the concept of being lied to... nor does he like the concept of being left out...

"Sorry to hear that... It was probably for the best..."

Ichigo lets out a weak chuckle, "Yeah... For the best..."

* * *

**_-Sincerely- _**

"Dr. Hisagi... Please don't come just to distract our nurses... Nurse Kuchiki is as stressed as she already is...She doesn't need-"

"No, no, no..." Shuuehi waves his hands, chuckling uneasily, "I'm not here to bother her nurse Yasadori... I'm here to check up on her... see if she's okay..."

Ayame looks at Shuuhei suspeciously, "Nurse Kuchiki is doing her best with what she has... I think she needs time to be a-"

"Ayame? Who is that you are talking to?"

"Just Dr. Hisagi Nurse Kuchiki!" Ayame shoots a glare at Shuuhei who responded with a smile and a shrug.

"Oh..."

Ayame sports a chummy smile at Shuuhei, "She said, Oh... I guess she doesn't want-"

"Dr. Hisagi... Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Shuuhei smiles as he winks and whispers, "I guess she wants to talk to me..."

Ayame glares at Shuuhei who walks past her into room 312 where Rukia patiently sits and waits.

"Dr. Hisagi..." Rukia addressed as he walked in, "I would like to ask you for a few favors... If that is not a problem..."

"Sure, no problem... what do you have in mind?" Shuuhei grabs a seat and sits in front of Rukia.

"I'm sure Renji told you want happened... So I'm hoping you would keep Dr. Kurosaki out of this...Don't tell him anything..."

Shuuhei looks at Rukia, "Are you alright nurse Kuchiki? You don't look too well..."

"It's nothing really...Just promise me you won't tell him.."

"Promise..."

Rukia lets out a huff as she face palms, "So much to do in so little time..."

Shuuhei walks up next to Rukia as he hugs her and mumbles with the uptmost sincerity, "No matter what, you always have me, and Renji... Remember that..."

Rukia wipes away her tears, mumlbing, "Thank you..."

* * *

**_-Just Forget-_**

_"Rukia... you really look really REALLY drunk... No more talking to Mr. Sake..." Ukyo grabs the sake bottle away from Rukia who began to pout and whine __"Nuuuuuuuu... Ukyoooooo... Quit being a bully..."_

_"I'm not being a bully... You just had enough... come on, let get you some tea..."_

_"Is it tea flavored Sake?"_

_Ukyo chukles, "Yeah, sure... It's tea flavored..."_

"Ugh..." Rukia boinks her head on the table, defeated, "I have no idea what I'm going to do Ukyo..."

"You do...It's just that your mind isn't thinking straight...Here," Ukyo grabs Rukia's cup, "drink some more tea... you need it..."

Rukia grabs the piping hot cup, "Thanks..."

"Sooooo..." Ukyo sits on the counter top and faces Rukia, "What did the lawyer say?"

Rukia lets out a sigh, "He said 'The only thing foolish is to pretend that you two are sisters when you two aren't blood related...But... Is it foolish to keep the only child the father has that connects him to his deceased wife? Foolish to keep the only grandchild a grandpa will never meet? Tell me, is that foolish enough for you?'" Rukia lets out a sigh, "Maybe I'm the problem Ukyo...maybe-"

"Rukia!" Ukyo scold, "Stop blaming yourself! You are not the problem. They are the problem. They adandoned Kiyomi when she younger and now they want her back because she's all grown up? What kind of bull shit is this?"

Rukia rubs her temples, "It's more than that Ukyo... I might have ripped Kiyomi away from her real family... Her blood family... Her father and grandpa has never seen or met-"

"Hold on Rukia..." Ukyo takes in a deep breath and exhales as she calmly talks to Rukia, "You're Kiyomi's family. You are all Kiyomi has. Do not let them take her from you. You have to prove to Kiyomi she has a family. Prove to her that she has someone who actually cares and loves her instead of cheap words that get tossed around so easily to the point where it loses all meaning..."

"Still... You should have seen the snarky lawyer... he was being soo mean and evil..."

Ukyo laughs at Rukia's face once she scrunched it when she called the lawyer mean and evil, Rukia was still drunk.

"Well, all I can do is sit in the audience.. But it'll be close to you just incase you get stuck.."

"Thanks Ukyo..."

"Eh?" Ukyp tilts her head, "Why are you even thanking me baka... We're friends... That's what friends are for... we look out for one another..."

* * *

Soo...

Its gonna come to a wrap...

Though I wanna make another fanfic linking it to this...

though through Ichigo's point of view...

likes are appreciated and reviews are loved and preferred...

xDD


	19. Ojiisan

**_-Stand By me-_**

_"Is nurse Kuchiki available?"_

_"Dr. Abarai... Nurse Kuchiki isn't feeling well..."_

_"Can I at least see her? You know, check up on her?"_

_Renji looks around fiddling with his fingers while Ayame lets out a chuckle, "Please be patient with nurse Kuchiki... she's going through alot..."_

"Nurse Kuchiki?" Renji knocks on the door before he enters and sees Rukia laying huddled in a ball on the medical bed emotionally exhausted, "You doing okay?"

"I'm okay..." Rukia muffled, "What do I owe you for such an improtu visit?"

"Wanted to check up on you and see for myself..." Renji sighs as he grabs a chair and sits next to Rukia who is huddling in a ball, "You really let yourself go..."

"Huh?" Rukia softly pipped.

"You use to be full of optimism... hope... happiness...and now...what's really going through your mind, Rukia?"

Rukia lets out a soft sigh, "Renji, it's the constant thought of losing Kiyomi. I might lose Kiyomi. She's everything I worked for. She's the one that keeps me going... She's my sunshine..."

Renji sighs. He nestles his head on the bed, facing Rukia as he moves her hair away from her face, "Don't think about it too much..."

Rukia opens her eyes as she stares into Renji's, "I can't... She was the reason I wake up for. The reason why I'm so optimistic and happy... She's the only one that cares for me...But now?" Rukia scoffs, "I'm nothing..."

Renji rolls his eyes because he knows it's not true. Everyone cares for Rukia... especially Renji who feels Rukia doesn't feel the same way about him...

"Don't you think you're the reason someone wakes up for? The season why they are still waiting?"

Rukia shakes her head chuckling, "Who? Name one person who wakes up on the morning for me? Go ahead, na-"

Renji gently pulls Rukia's head towards him as he plants a kiss on her lips, mumbling, "Well, I for one, wake up for you..."

Rukia's heart fluttered. Not the type of flutter when first met someone, nor is it the type of flutter you get when your crush tells you they return the feelings... It's the type of flutter that makes you feel cared for. The type of flutter that makes you feel you aren't alone. The type of flutter only when you feel loved for...

But Rukia knows better than that.

She was abandoned and used. She's not going to fall for the nice guy act...

Rukia pulls away, "Renji... I can't-not now... I'm going through a hard time and I don't need-"

Renji tightens his hold as he buries his face onto Rukia's neck, mumbling as he sent kisses all over her neck, "This is different... Don't categorize me with them... I won't lie, cheat, or leave you..."

Rukia relaxed. She was tired of worrying. Tired of feeling tired. She just wants someone to love and care for... Some one to love and care for her...

She wanted nothing more than to melt away...

"Renji..." Rukia slightly moves over, allowing Renji to join her on the bed, "You told me you won't lie, cheat, or leave me... promise me that?"

Renji smiles and nods as his kisses traveled away from her neck to her shoulder...

-It doesn't matter what we do -  
-Where we are going to -  
-We can stick around and see this night through-

"Nurse Ayame, where's nurse Kuchi-"

Ayame pulls Momo to the side, whispering, "Shhh! Don't talk about nurse Kuchiki..." Ayame looks around, making sure no one is near to hear as she continues to whisper into Momo's ear, "Nurse Kuchiki is room 326 with Dr. Abarai..."

Momo's eyes widen as she began to slightly giggle and nudge Ayame, "Come on, aren't you curious on what they are doing?"

Ayame blushes hard, "Trust me Momo... I THINK I know what nurse Kuchiki and Dr. Abarai are doing..."

Momo gives Ayame a look, "Nurse Kuchiki would never do such a thing with Dr. Abarai..."

"Momo... nurse Kuchiki has been in there with for a few hours... Something is going on in there..."

* * *

**_-Feather-_**

Rukia lets out a sigh of content. The burden and stress seemed to have melted away... the heavy feeling in her chest felt lightened. She felt new...

"What am I going to do? What if I lose Kiyomi?" Rukia buried her face onto Renji's bare chest while he runs his hand down her arm slightly hugging her tighter making Rukia feel safe. Safe from all the lies, and damage that had been inflicted upon her. Away from the pain and hurt.

"You aren't going to lose her..." Renji slightly pulls away, revealing Rukia's face, "You really need to trust yourself on this...You know her more than anyone..."

"But I'm going to face the judge and the horrible lawyer..." Rukia hugs onto Renji tighter, "I'm going to lose Kiyomi... I'm a horrible person... I can't even keep my promise..."

"Don't think like that... "

Rukia sighs as she loops her arms around Renji's neck, nestling her head on his shoulder, "But I'm tearing a family apart... Her family... I took her from them... The never had the chance to meet Kiyomi.."

"But you took her in... You gave her the love and care she needed... You did everything right..." Renji kisses Rukia on the head, "Everything will be fine..."

"How do know everthing will be fine?"

"You have practically everyone who works in this building supporting you with nothing but good words of praise..."

"Really?" Rukia looks up at Renji, "I thought I was the crazy nurse-"

Renji sliences Rukia with a kiss, "Practically everyone who works in this building supporting you with nothing but good words of praise...I know this..."

Rukia lets out a huff as she buries her face onto Renji's neck, "Thank you Renji..."

* * *

**_-Moon-_**

_Both Ukyo and Rukia walk up the steps of the Court house..._

_Though, when they reached the doors of the court house Rukia's eyes widen._

_The lobby was filled with familiar faces..._

_Familiar faces from the hospital..._

_Rukia wasn't alone..._

_Even Yamamoto was there for moral support.._

_"Rukia," Renji walks up to her, "I told you everyone supports you..."_

"Ms. Kuchiki..." the judge looks at Rukia, "You are well aware you are entitled to a lawyer if you are not able to afford one..."

"I prefer to represent myself... If that is not a problem your honnor..." Rukia calmly replied as she heard the screams and sobs of Kiyomi who waits out side...

"Very well..." the judge looks at the lawyer who nods and looks at Rukia, "I would like to call Ms. Kuchiki to the stand..."

"Go on..." Ukyo whispered, "Show them what your made of..."

Rukia nods as she gets up and walks towards the stand, facing the meancing Lawyer who clears his throat, "Ms. Kuchiki... Is it true that you are a nurse?"

"Yes, that is true..."

"And, is it true you have metal break downs when something passes-"

"You mean patients..." Rukia clenched her fists, "Please respect the dearly deceased..."

The lawyer chuckles, he found Rukia's weakness.

"When SOMETHING passes away... You have a mental break down... how can we be sure you won't be a threat to Kiyomi one day?"

"There's no worry for that... It's Kiyomi that helps with the healing process..."

"What about the accusion of beating an innocent woman?" the lawyer towers over Rukia, "I bet you enjoyed ever moment of it... Did you threaten her to drop the charges? Did you-"

"What kid of shit is that?!" Ukyo blurted angrily, "This shit lawyer is saying all the wrong shit! He's making Rukia seem like an animal when she-"

The judge annoyingly bangs his gavel, "ORDER! ORDER IN THE COURT!" he darts his eyes at Ukyo, "One more outburst from you will get you kicked out of the couty room..."

Ukyo scoffs as she slinks back into her seat mumbling, "Stupid lawyer.."

"As I was saying..." The lawyer clears his throat as he faces Rukia, "Ms. Kuchiki, why did she suddenly drop all charges?"

"It was simple. I didn't lay a finger on her. It was clear on the physical exam that was done by the hospital..."

"By the hospital you work in where everyone loves you.. Am I correct?"

"Not everyone.. but I would say a nice number of staff members appreciate me for what I do..."

The lawyer chuckles, "Right... From the looks of it," the lawyer turns around facing the audience, "it's safe to say they would do anything to help you out... Maybe even "fixing" up the exams to "prove" your innocence?"

"No..." Rukia clamly replied, "She was the one that inflicted pain on herself..."

"And why would she do such a thing?"

"She felt threaten by my presense..."

"Why would she feel threatened by you?" The lawyer mocked, "The nice, calm, collected nurse? The nurse that's all caring and loving?"

"It's simple... She was threatened by my past relations with her boyfriend..."

"Oh?" the lawyer walks up to Rukia, "So it's a love triangle... She took your boyfriend away and now you want reve-"

Rukia snapped, "Never. I would never fight for someone who won't fight for me... I would never love someone who doesn't love me... I would never love him because he would never love me..."

The lawyer sports a chummy smile as she walks towards the judge, "Your honnor, lets make it clear that Ms. Kuchiki is prone to random out bursts of anger-"

"HEY!" Ukyo angrily blurted, "Don't say things that aren't true! Rukia has the patience of an angel!"

"ORDER!" the judge bangs his gavel as his eyes dart at Ukyo, "One more out burst from you will get you kicked out of my court room.."

Hyabusa signals for the lawyer to approach him as they began to whisper to one another while Ukyo shuts her mouth and she slinks back down in her seat mumbling, "Stupid Lawyer..."

"Nothing more your honnor..."

The judge looks at Rukia, "You maybe step off the stand ..."

"Thank you...May I call Ayame to the stand?"

* * *

**_-Never meant to belong-_**

_"Is this all?" The judge looks at Rukia who smiles at Ayame, Momo, Renji, Shuuhei and Ukyo._

_"Yes your honnor.. That is al-"_

_Yamamoto clears his throat, "I think you are forgetting someone Nurse Kuchiki..."_

_Rukia's eyes widen. Yamamoto talking on her behalf?_

_"Very well then , please take the stand..."_

_Yamamoto slowly walks towards the stand past Rukia who whispers, "Thank you Chief Yamamoto..."_

The judge clears his throat, "From what I heard today, from both sides, I think I have came to as conclu-"

"Your honnor," the lawyer interupted, "Mr. Okada has a few words he would like to address with Ms. Kuchiki..."

The judge looks at him and nods.

A fragile old man stand up as he looks at Rukia, "Kuchiki-san... I have not seen or spent time with my granddaughter... I'm an old man and my only wish is to spend time with my granddaughter. My time on earth is very limited. I may not understand why you feel hurt and pained... But you must understand, I envy you for feeling such emotions... You had the time to become emotionally attached to Kiyomi when I haven't...Please Kuchiki-san... Please don't deny me of my grandchild..."

Rukia's heart was torn. Abandon Kiyomi and let her go? Or, rip Kiyomi away from a family who longs for a lost family member?

The judge felt the tension in the room-well enough to give a recess.

Though just as the frail old man was about to leave the court room for a brief recess, Rukia gently pulled him to the side as they whispered and talked... Within 15 minutes a consense was made without the need of a judge.

"Thank you Kuchiki-san...You are more than welcomed at my place when you come and visit..."

Rukia smiles at the frail old man, "Thank you Ojii-san...When I pick Kiyomi up I promise to bring gifts and goodies..."

* * *

Mangaherecom/manga/asatte_no_houkou/v05/c019/

^ The saddest chapter in Asatte no Houkou that I'm somewhat basing this fan fic on...

It's about a little girl wishing to be older and a lady wishing to be younger... they get thier wish granted and change ages...


	20. Berry Monster

*Author's note*

Holy hell!

An update?!

* * *

_**-Clocks-**_

"Naomi!" Rukia whole heartily cheers, "Looks like your on the path of full health!"

It's passed 30 days and Kiyomi is happily back with Rukia who made a deal with Kiyomi's grandfather to let him spend time with his own grandchild before he passes-which is the least Rukia and Kiyomi can do for him. Though Rukia doesn't mind... She's at peace because she knew when it hit 30 days, Kiyomi will be back for good and everything will be well. She has Kiyomi, Ukyo, Renji, and the rest of the hospital staff...

What more can Rukia ask for?

"Yup Ruki-chan!" Naomi smiles as points at Rukia's chappy key chain, "It's soo cute! Where did you get it Ruki-chan?"

_"NEEEE CHAAANNN!" Kiyomi runs towards Rukia with arms wide open, "I MISSSED YOU SOOO MUCH!"_

_Kiyomi glomps Rukia who whole heartily laughs and hugs Kiyomi tighter, "I heard you were spoiled rotten there in California..."_

_"Nuuuuu... Ojii-san insisted I get the candy and toys..."_

_"Really?" Rukia gave Kiyomi a sly look, "You sure you didn't pout your way?"_

_Kiyomi giggles as she looks through her messenger bag, "I got something for you nee-chan..." Kiyomi pulls out a chappy nurse key chain "I was looking all over for this because I remember you losing it when we were playing at the park..."_

A smile appears on Rukia's face as she remembered what was said between them...

_"Okada-sama... "Rukia humbly addressed, "I was thinking about what you said..."_

_"So you changed your mind Kuchiki san?" The frail old man hopefully chirped, "I can have my grand child back?"_

_Rukia chuckles uneasily, "Kiyomi wouldn't like that... She would never forgive me if I left her when I promised her I'll never abandon her..."_

_The frail old man looks at Rukia defeated, "I was hoping you would talk to Kiyomi about coming with us back to California... Back home..."_

_Rukia sports a soft smile as she looks at him, "I was thinking more Kiyomi goes to California for 30 days and comes back for good... She will come to visit when she has school off and I will be there with her... If you don't mind..._

_The frail old man stood there as the thought to himself and smiled, "Kuchiki san... Since Kiyomi sees you as an older sister, I'll be your Ojii-san..."_

_Rukia looks at the frail old man confused, "What do you mean?"_

_"You are now part of our family... That is if you don't mind Kuchiki-san..."_

_A smile appears on Rukia's face, "Thank you Ojii-san..."_

Rukia happily responded, "It was a gift from my younger sister when she went to visit our Ojii-san..."

"Eh?" Naomi tilts her head, "Why didn't you go with her?"

"Well... I'm a nurse... I have a duty to-"

"Nurse Kuchiki..."

Rukia smiles because she recognizes the voice well enough to happily respond, "Yes Dr. Abarai?"

Naomi looks at Rukia slyly as she cheered, "Looks like Ruki-chan has a crush on a cute doctor!"

"Oh?" Rukia looks at Naomi, "What makes you think that?"

Naomi rolls her eyes, "I'm not a little baby here... The way he looks at you screams 'I'm gonna tap that'

Rukia face palms while Renji chuckles uneasily, "Wanna grab some lunch Rukia?"

* * *

**_-Autumn-_**

_"It's so nice out Renji..." Rukia folds her fingers with Renji's as they walk down the street to a quaint little cafe, "How was your day?"_

_"Chief Yamamoto assigned me to implant a kidney for a patient who has been waiting for years... Kinda nervous about that..."_

_"Eh?" Rukia looks up at Renji, "Why is that?"_

_"I haven't done a transplant for awhile and I'm just nervous I do something wr-"_

_Rukia tightens her hold onto Renji's hand, "You'll get it... Just stop over thinking about it..."_

"Nee-chaaaannnn!" Kiyomi bumbles her way in the ICU quietly giggling, "Guess what?!"

"You're ranked number 1 of your graduating class?"

"Nuuu... I invited Karin and Yuzu to sleep over!"

"Really? Just Yuzu chan and Karin chan right? Plus, When did I agree with this?" Rukia folds her arms smiling.

"Yup! and... Just now." Kiyomi bats her eye lips ever so sweetly making Rukia laugh, "Are you going to finish your homework before they come over?"

"Of course nee-chan! I might not be ranked number 1 in my graduating class, but i'm ranked 17!"

"I'd like it better if you were ranked 1 though..." Rukia sticks out her tongue winking.

Kiyomi scoffs, "It's only because they do extra credits and turn in their projects ahead of time..."

"Well, maybe you should start do that huh?" Rukia messes with Kiyomi's hair, "There's someone I want you to meet..."

"Eh?" Kiyomi tilts her head as Rukia leads her outside, "Who do you want me to meet Nee-chan?"

"You'll see..." Rukia looks around the hospital lobby as a smile appears on her face, "Look, Can you see him?"

"Where?! Where!? Where nee-chan?! where?" Kiyomi's eyes darted all around the lobby confused. Rukia laughs as she points at Renji which isn't hard to miss since he's the only doctor with red hair that's tatted up.

"What do you think Kiyomi?"

Kiyomi's eye brow raises as she butt bumps Rukia, "Nee-chan likes bad guys..."

Rukia bursts out in laughter, "He's not a bad guy..." Rukia looks up as Renji walks towards her, "Kiyomi... Call him Renji-chan..."

Kiyomi sports a chummy smile because she's about to make sure Renji is worth dating Rukia...

* * *

**_-Beyond the memory-_**

_"Ukyo chan! Guess who I met today?" Kiyomi drags Ukyo up the stairs towards Rukia's room, "Nee-chan has a boyfriend!"_

_Ukyo laughs as she plops onto the bed next to Rukia while Kiyomi joins them._

_"Kiyomi... Ukyo already knows about-"_

_"If Rukia had babies with him does that mean your babies will be born with tattoos?_

_Kiyomi bursts out in laughter, "Nee-chan would never do the nasty when we haven't given him a war-"_

_Ukyo covers Kiyomi's mouth, "Soooo... Let's visit Mr. Sa-"_

_The door bell rings..._

"Sorry Ukyo... No Mr. Sake today... Kiyomi invited friends to sleep over..." Rukia jumps out of bed as she bumbles her way down the stairs towards the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Karin and Yuzu!" A tiny voice pepped.

"YUZU! KARIN!" Kiyomi bumbles downthe stairs giggling behind Rukia who opened the door.

Though when Rukia opened the door she saw Ichigo... Ichigo carrying Karin's and Yuzu's luggage alone.

"Oi, Karin, Yuzu, Here's your luggage...And," Ichigo looks up.

Their eyes met.

_"Hahahaha! I'll see you tomorrow at class Rukia!"_

_Rukia smiles as she continues to walk towards her dorm room. It was nice weather out...The once green lush trees are now an earthy brown color as it leaves floats in the air listlessly. The wind wisps through the field, catching Rukia off guard as the papers she was hold sprays across the floor.  
_

_"Noooooo!"_

_Rukia darted around the field grabbing her papers before they could float away._

_"Okay.. This is all-wait!" Rukia's eyes darted all over the field, "Where's the blue-"_

_"Heh, are you looking for this?"_

_Rukia looks up as her wild violet eyes met his bronze brown eyes._

_It was love._

Rukia's eyes darted away as she looked at Yuzu and Karin smiling, "I think you guys know Uky-"

"Little ladies!" Ukyo squealed.

"Ukyo chan!"

Yuzu and Karin both drag in their luggage giggling while Ichigo quickly dashes to his car, avoiding confrontation with Ukyo.

* * *

"So hows that Doctor of yours naughty nurse..." Ukyo nugdes Rukia who laughs and face palms. (Look! Look! There's one over there!)

"Ukyo... Why are you so-" (I see it! I'm gonna catch it!)

Ukyo slowly pulls out a bottle of sake, smiling, "That's what happens when you're a bartender for a hotel...Besides, I bet you two had it going on daily sin-" (It's flying away! Hurry!)

Rukia bursts out in laughter, "Really Ukyo? Why are you being so perverted?" (I caught it! I caught it! Yuzu! Kiyomi! Get the jar!Get the Jar!)

Ukyo gives Rukia a chummy look as she takes a swig of sake, "It's Mr. Sakee... He loves me too much... He's always there when I'm at work.." (It looks soo pretty!)

"Ukyo... I think you should st-" (Let's get some more!)

Ukyo pouts as she tucks away her sake bottle, "Nuuuuu... Stop ruining my relationship with Mr. Sakeeee..." (Shhhhhh... there's one near the edge of the lawn...)

"Come on Ukyo..." (slowly walk towards it Kiyomi...)

"Wait-wait-wait... I'll put Mr. Sakeee away..." Ukyo takes one last swig of sake as she shakes her head and claps her hands, "Okay! Ukyo is back!" (AHAHA! GOTCHA!)

"Wait-how-what-huh?" Rukia looks at Ukyo confused. She was drunk one moment and now? She's renewed and sober? How does this happen?

Ukyo chuckles as she leans back onto the grass, "Rukia, Rukia... I'm a bartender... people buy me drinks... I get to drink on the job cause my boss is cool like that... Plus, the person buying me drinks is putting money into my pockets...it's a win-win..." (It's flying away! It's flying away!)

"So you never get drunk?" (Hurry up and catch it!)

"You can say that..." Ukyo lets out a huff as she jumps up smiling, "Where are my little ladies!?"

"Ukyooo-chan!"

Yuzu, Karin, and Kiyomi come bumbling towards Ukyo who looks at Rukia, "What do you think of my new little underlings?"

Rukia face palms, "Really Ukyo? Really?"

"Nee-chan! Look, look look!" Kiyomi grabs the jar of fireflies as she bumbles towards Rukia, "Isn't it nice looking."

Rukia laughs as she takes the jar of fire flies. When she takes a good look at the fire flies the sound of violins and violas filled the air...

Memories came rushing back...

_It's been a year since Ichigo asked Rukia out and he has a "bright" idea for their one year anniversary... He's been planning this for weeks with the help of some of his friends of course..._

_"Okay Rukia...You have to promise me to keep your eyes closed"_

_Ichigo has Rukia blind folded as he left towards what seemed to be a forest, making Rukia worry more than she should._

_"Ichigo...I don't feel so comfortable with-"__"No,no, no...I promise you Rukia...I promise you nothing bad will happen..."_

_Rukia tightly held onto Ichigo's hand as she fumbled her way next to Ichigo, "Ichigo... Are you sure we're going the right way?"_

_"Trust me Rukia...I know where we are going... We're almost there..." Ichigo tightens his hold onto Rukia's hand reassuring her he won't abandon her..._

_Right?_

_"Ichi-"_

_"Okay!" Ichigo loosens his hold only to have Rukia tighten it, "Don't leave me.."_

_Ichigo chuckles, "We're here..."_

_Rukia removes her blind folds and looks around in the quiet darkness...No one is around. Just ichigo, Rukia and the big bright moon..._

_Right?_

_"Ichi-"_

_"Wait!" Ichigo runs towards the nearest tree and fumbles around with a few glass jars, "Okay!"_

_Rukia's eyes widen. The night sky was lighted by the many fire flies that twinkled beneath the bright moon as the sounds of the viola and violin encased Rukia in its welcoming music... Rukia was smitten. If she could, she'd fall in love with Ichigo a times over..._

But things didn't turn out that way.

Rukia's smiles disappeared as her hold on the jar loosened. Rukia felt a needle poking at her heart.

She thought she was over that...

She's with Renji who loves her unconditionally. Renji who won't lie, cheat, or leave her.

But Ichigo?

As much as Rukia hates to admit, Ichigo has a permanent spot in Rukia's heart. Not matter how much she wants to get rid of him, he's still there... After all, Ichigo was practically her first for everything...

That's what Rukia hates about Ichigo.

He never leaves when she wants him to... She wants him to leave her heart... He won't...

"Lemme see!" Ukyo grabs the jar from Rukia who snapped out of it.

"Ukyo chan! Not so rough! you're going to kill them!" Yuzu pouts as Karin flocked towards Ukyo. Though Kiyomi sat next to Rukia. She knew something was wrong...

She can tell by just looking at Rukia.

"Nee-chan... Are you okay? Is something wr-" Kiyomi gasp, "Did Renji-chan hurt your feelings?! Just wait till I tell Ukyo chan about-"

Rukia softly chuckles as she messes with Kiyomi's hair, "No, Renji didn't hurt my feelings..."

Kiyomi blinks her eyes, "What's wrong then?"

"Nothing..."

"Nee-chan... Somethings wrong...I can tell.."

Rukia laughs as she looks at Kiyomi, "You have me all figured out now... At such a young age too..."

Kiyomi folds her arms as she gives her a look, "Nee-chan... You can tell me... I'm big enough to know..."

"Next time okay? Next time I'll tell you... Let's just enjoy- Attack!" Rukia tickles Kiyomi who began to giggle and run away, "Nuuu.. Nee-chan no fair!"

"It's completely fair! Ukyo!" Rukia's eyes darted at Ukyo who smiled and nodded, "Well little ladies...I'm gonna give you guys a three second head start..."

* * *

**-Night Fleeting-**

"Okay... Everyone took a shower right?"

Rukia looked at Yuzu, Karin, and Kiyomi who all nodded in Unison.

"Okay then! A happy movie then sleep...But..." Rukia looks at Ukyo who nods and checks on the locks on the doors and windows, confusing Yuzu, Karin, and Kiyomi.

"Eh?" Karin looks at Rukia confused, "Why aren't we watching a scary movie?"

"You want to watch a scary movie?" Rukia looks at Ukyo, "Hey Ukyo... Karin-chan is a brave soul... She wants to watch a horror movie..."

Ukyo frowned, "I don't think they should wa-"

"No, no, no... Let them watch...Kiyomi waws talking about how much older she was earlier... Right Kiyomi" Rukia looks at Kiyomi who was beginning to become wary of Rukia.

"Nee-chan... Is there something wrong?"

"Eh?" Rukia tilts her head, "What would be wrong? Everyone is safe inside... Unless..."

"Unless what?" Yuzu huddled in a ball as she faces Rukia.

"Unless you're talking about the child eating monster..."

Yuzu and Kiyomi's eyes widen while Karin remained unphased, "There's no such thing as a child eating monster... Rukia-chan is making it all up..."

"Oh? Am I making it up Ukyo?"

"Nope. The Child eating monster exsists... It goes by the name, Kinomi Kaibutsu (berry monster)"

Rukia holds in her laughter, "Yeah, that's his name, Kinomi Kaibutsu..."

"Why do they call him Kinomi Kaibutsu?" Kiyomi chirped as she huddled next to Yuzu.

"Ukyo, turn the lights off! You know that attracts him..."

"Right..." Ukyo turns the lights off... The slither of light from the bright moon is the only light source as Ukyo sat next to Rukia, adding dramatic effect. They were both determined to make them scared.

"Okay...Yuzu chan asked me why the monster is called Kinomi Kaibutsu... Well... It all started when he was younger... His real name was Mamoru... He wanted to protect everything he had and did what he wanted no matter what people asked of him..."

"Yeah..." Ukyo chimmed, smiling because she knew where Rukia was going with it, "He has big bulging brown eyes, nasty nappy orange fur, and it's insanely obnoxious too!"

"Wait, wait, wait..." Karin looks at Ukyo and Rukia suspiciously, "How come you guys know so much about this?"

Ukyo looks at Rukia who came up with a story on the spot, "Well, when we were very young-like you guys, at your age...Ukyo and I had a sleep over at my place and we forgot to lock the windows... Kinomi Kaibutsu had me and Ukyo dangling in the air..."

"We begged him not to eat us... We even told him when we got older we'll get little girls to offer him... making his meals easier...He made us promise..."

"You know when I make promises I never lie... Right Kiyomi?"

Rukia looks at Kiyomi who hesitantly nods.

"That's why Ukyo made sure the doors and windows were locked..."

"Yeah...He even gave us a warning..."

"Warning?" Yuzu gulped hard, "What kind of warning?"

Rukia looks at Ukyo then Yuzu, "He told us, if we went back on our promise... He'd rip us limb from limb."

"Made sure we were alive to feel the pain."

"Made sure we saw what was happening."

"He made sure we heard him crunching on our bones."

"Made sure we-"

"Nuuu!" Kiyomi and Yuzu hid under the covers, "Stop Nee-chan..."

Rukia and Ukyo both look at each laughing, "Okay.. okay... we'lll stop... we'll stop...Just don't let Kinomi Kaibutsu get to-"

"Nee-chan!"

"Okay, okay..." Rukia gets up as Ukyo follows, "We'll leave you girls alone... Have fun now!"

* * *

I smashed in two chapters of Abandoned Reloaded because I'm just going to update from here... and the fact that I don't like how Abandoned reloaded is turning out... and I'm at the WTF moment with my Smooth as water fanfic...

So there will be some tweaks but completely different story line...

I wanna focus more on Rukia and Ichigo's neutral love/care for one another no matter how much they deny or try to push each other away because, after all, they were each others first for everything and you never truly get over your first when they practically was your first for everything...

Reviews and likes are greatly appreciated...


	21. It's Ukyo Chan

_"Psst! Rukia... Are they asleep yet?"_

_Rukia slowly peers over the corner and listens hard as a cheeky grin creeps onto her face, "Kiyiomi is snoring...It's so cute!"_

_Ukyo quietly squeals, "Lets hurry up and do this! I have work in a few hours!"_

_"Yuzu...Yuzu..." Kiyomi nudges Yuzu as Kiyomi continues to squeeze her eyes shut. She heard Kinomi Kaibutsu trying to get in through the window.. Short angry spurts of breathes made Kiyomi on edge._

_"Kinomi Kaibutsu" was going to eat them alive._

_"Yu-"_

_"Hmmm?" Yuzu softly mumbled as she rubs her eyes, "What's wrong Ki-"_

_Kiyomi grabs a hold of Yuzu, "Listen!"_

_The angry grumbling stops._

_The short heavy foot steps began as the floor boards eerily creaked._

_"Yuzu.." Kiyomi nudges her, "Wake Kar-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"_

_Kiyomi screams and sobs as "Kinomi Kaibutsu" grabs a hold of her in the dark living room. Not letting her go as Yuzu screams for Rukia waking Karin up confused when she sees what's going on._

_"Kinomi Kaibutsu" bellow in a villainous laughter, "She broke her promise! I killed your nee chan! Now I can finally feast upon your-"_

_Yuzu huddles in the corner as she makes a call..._

_"Nee chan! Hurry! Hurry and come to Rukia-chan's house! It's an emer-ahhh!"_

_Yuzu drops her cellphone when Karin began to wail at Kinomi Kaibutsu._

_"I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT LET GO OF KIYO-"_

_The lights turn on. Ukyo drops Kiyomi as she blocks the hits from Karin, laughing,"Stop, stop, stop... It's Ukyo Chan..."_

"Nee chan..." Kiyomi sniffles, "Why did you scared us like that?"

Rukia chuckles as she condoles Yuzu and Kiyomi, "I'm sorry... Ukyo and I wanted to have some fun..."

**_"Sorry for scaring you Little Ladies.. But I have to go now... I have work.."_**

_Cure you Ukyo... Curse you..._

"But Nee-"

The loud sound of the door pounding on the door filled the living room. No one knows who it was. Not even Rukia.

Karin scoffs, "Rukia chan is trying to scare us again. It's not-"

"YUZU! KARIN! Are you guys alright?!"

Rukia lets out a sigh of relief that quickly turned into confusion. Why would Ichigo come in the middle of the night, pounding on the door yelling if Yuzu and Karin was alright?

Let out a deep breath, Rukia lets out a heave,"Okay. Stay where you guys are and I'll go answer the door..."

Both Yuzu and Kiyomi held onto each other nodding while Karin casually sits on the sofa, un-phased from all the commotion surrounding her.

"Stop with the heavy pounding..." Rukia sighed as she opens the door, "Ichigo, what are you-"

Ichigo grabs a hold of Rukia, shaking her, "Is everything alright!? Where's Yuzu and Kar-"

Rukia face palms as she peels Ichigo's hands off of her, "Everything is fine. It's just a prank gone-"

"Onii chan?" Yuzu slowly peers out the door, "Can you please stay over with us?"

Rukia's eyes widen as she thinks to herself,_ Ichigo stay over? Why is Yuzu chan even suggesting this? Ichigo couldn't possibly want to-_

Ichigo chuckles uneasily as he looks at Yuzu, "I don't think I should-"

"What if I asked Rukia chan?"

"Eh?" Rukia tilts her head, "You want your onii chan to sleep over?"

Yuzu bats her wet eye lids as she sweet cooed, "Please can Onii chan sleep over? He'll keep us safe from Kinomi Kaibutsu.

Rukia face palms at Ichigo who gives her an uneasy feeling.

_There's no way out of this..._

* * *

Holy hell I'm back and feeling-well decent..

anyways...

Because this was before a random alert chapter, I decided to fill it up with something brief...

No worries.. It'll continue on next chapter.


	22. Memories

*Author's note*

Okay...

This maybe confusing and all.. but you guys have to read the chapter before to get what's happening here cause I rewrote chapter 21. But if you read Chapter 21 already ignore this...

:D

* * *

_"Okay Ichigo.." Rukia lets out a sigh as she looks around, "You can't sleep in the living room cause that's where the girls are having their sleep over and you can't sleep in Kiyomi's room cause that's just weird. So I guess you'll have to sleep in my room... Just ignore the chappy plushies on my bed..."_

_"Thanks Rukia..."_

"Oi, Rukia..." Ichigo quietly nudges her, "Wake up..."

"Mmmmm?" Rukia softly mumbled as she rubbed her eyes, "Eh? What are you-"

"Shhh..." Ichigo looks around as a devious grin appears on his face, "They're still sleeping..."

Rukia's eyes widen. Ichigo can't possibly be asking for...

"Um.. Ichigo I don't think-"

"I got markers!"

"WHAT?!" Rukia quickly sits up straight staring at Ichigo, "Markers? What are you going to do with-"

"Eh?" Ichigo looks at Rukia confused.

Rukia face palms laughing, "What are you doing with markers?"_  
_

"What else?" Ichigo hands Rukia a black marker as he pulls her out of bed, "They're sleeping and this is the perfect chance to have some fun..."

Rukia tilts her head, "Fun?"

"Yeah, Fun. Come on, cut loose... You've been tense ever since I walked in..."

_He thought about me... _

"We'll have fun drawing on their faces..."

_Me too?_

Rukia sports a slight smile, "I don't know about that..."

___I wanted to be with you..._

"Why not? It's a perfect chance to pull a prank on them!"

_But the reason you left me..._

"It's too early for-"

_Was because of someone more important... _

"Come on! We're already down the stairs..."

_I wanted to be your number 1.__.._

Rukia quietly giggles as Ichigo firmly helds onto her tiny hand.. Just like he use to when they were in love...

"They're still sleeping!" Ichigo eagerly whispers, "Let's go!"

Giggles ensue as Rukia and Ichigo whip out their marker and started to draw on Kiyomi's, Yuzu'z, and Karin's face just for kicks and giggles.

"Are you done?" Rukia looks at teh master piece she created on Kiyomi's face but bursts out in giggles once she saw what Ichigo did to both Yuzu and Karin.. He gave them both black eyes and a signature curved mustache.

"That's soo mean!" Rukia gasps between giggles, "They're going to get-"

Ichigo covers Rukia's mouth as he carries her to her room, whispering, "They're waking up!"

Rukia looks up at Ichigo.

Memories came rushing back.

_"Happy one year anniversary!" Rukia bursts out from behind the door as Ichigo came walking in grinning. He knew what was planned for the night. After all.. Rukia is in her bunny outfit..._

_"I made some choco-wah!"_

_Ichigo swept Rukia off of her feet as she carries her in him arms and rushes towards their room grinning, "The chocolate can-"_

"NEEEEE CHAAAANN!"

* * *

ahh.. the chapter is short cause I won't want to make you guys wait for a chapter..

so far this happens...

reviews are greatly appreciated...

trying to get into writing this and the other fanfics...

^.^;;


End file.
